The Words
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Yunho
1. Chapter 1

Words that i can say

-Estoy cansada de siempre pasar por lo mismo...- cerro su celular y elevo su vista, su cabeza topo contra el asiento del auto, dolía... pero no iba a llorar, no otra vez. Él siempre se las ingeniaba para humillarla en público, abusaba de su amor y ella se lo había permitido, ¿por qué?, solo porque lo amaba... ese era el único motivo.-

El auto se detuvo y ella salió sonriendo, saludando muy elegante y hermosa, la más bella mujer del mundo, eso se repetía en la cabeza pero en su corazón sabía que no era cierto. Cuando comenzó a caminar por la alfombra roja sentía que sus pies se hundían era un desgraciado, le había dicho que estaba ocupado con sus grabaciones pero en las fotos se le veía muy empalagado con esa chica, la pobre niña no tenía idea del tipo de lobo que era él. Siguió caminando intentando lucir perfecta como siempre, la mujer cuyo corazón otra vez estaba siendo pisoteado por su tormentoso amante.

-estoy muy feliz de estar aquí... con mis fans, con todos ustedes...- les dijo mirando el mar de personas que la aplaudían ahora el premio parecía vano, algo que no alcanzaba a llenar el vació que su cuerpo.- le agradezco a mis compañeros de reparto, a todos quien me han ayudado a crecer...- pero su mente se atormentaba con su novio, abrazando a esa mujer. Limpio sus ojos, que no lloraban de emoción estaban llorando por la traición - muchas gracias...- dijo finalmente aguantando toda esa carga emocional.-

Disappear

Cuando el evento término se quito los pendientes y los arrojo lejos, estaba cansada… estaba dolida, solo quería un poco de paz, algo de silencio… algo para olvidarse de todo y que nada la molestara. Se tomo la cabeza a dos manos, mañana la prensa la acosaría y todo por culpa del idiota de Alan, ¿Por qué era tan cruel?... se miro al espejo y vio su rostro derrotado, era hermosa, talentosa… todo lo que un hombre desearía y no podía tener al único hombre que amaba. Se quito el maquillaje y se coloco unas gafas negras, si iba a enfrentar los errores de su novio lo haría lejos de la cuidad… viajar… eso necesitaba.

Paso al lado de su manager y levanto su mano para que permaneciera callado, no necesitaba sus consejos, gracias a él estaba enredado con ese tipo, el con su magnífica idea del romance. Se metió a su auto y encendió la radio, subió el volumen lo más alto posible y apretó el acelerador, esta vez iba a hacer algo por ella. La carretera se veía delante de ella, los autos, las luces, todo lo que tenía una cuidad… pronto todo eso se fue apagando dejando ver el cielo negro, las estrellas… ¿hace cuanto no recorría el campo, la playa?... su vida solo era trabajo, más trabajo.

Llevaba un par de hora conduciendo y no le importaba que su teléfono sonara y sonara, no iba a responder, seguro se trataba de él. Lo dejaría sufrir un poco y como mañana no tenían ningún compromiso hoy podría desaparecer del mapa y sentirse en paz. Pero la noche se alineo con sus sentimientos y comenzó a llover, la lluvia solo la hacía sentir peor, ahora quería gritar mientras cantaba. Al principio parecía solo una tormenta como cualquiera pero en vez de calmarse siguió en aumento, la lluvia parecía caer a baldes, y no la dejaba ver. Un poco asustada del clima se estaciono en mitad de un puente, no tenía idea de donde estaba o hacia donde iba. Intento mirar por el vidrio pero nada… dudo si salir o no pero quería ver si el puente era seguro de cruzar con su auto. Tomo el bolso y su chaqueta, cuando abrió la puerta se mojo entera, el agua no daba tregua, seguía cayendo como si estuviera en una carrera. Empezó a caminar lento porque llevaba tacones y era difícil moverse, pero siguió recorriendo el puente, era corto y seguro por lo visto. Intento mirara a través de la noche pero no vio nada, solo más negro y agua cayendo. Se acerco al borde del puente y escucho un ruido… se giro a ver que era y crujió, el puente crujió y se movió… corrió a la orilla sintiendo que el puente se caía. Él ruido fue grande, su auto, el puente… el rio se había desbordado, se llevo todo a su paso. Lis miro asombrada la destrucción, tenía todo en el auto, su tarjeta, su teléfono… todo. La lluvia siguió fuerte y ella no tenía idea de que hacer, pero no tuvo que pensar. Estaba caminando por el borde del camino, evitando dejar la carretera por si alguien venia, pero no pensó en que el suelo estaba demasiado húmedo. Piso y todo se vino a negro, solo sintió el olor a tierra mojada y la viscosidad en su piel.

Se quejo un poco le dolió la espalda por un salto, ¿pero cómo era posible?... ¿Qué había pasado?, entre abrió los ojos y apenas miro el cielo… ¿cielo?... como es que se veía el cielo desde su cuarto. Intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo, solo el esfuerzo de moverse la hacía volver a gemir de dolor.

-no debería moverse…- le dijo una voz.- tiene el pie derecho malo, y seguramente la caída le dejo muchos moretones.-

-¿Qué caída?...- le pregunto suavemente mientras intentaba mover su cabeza.-

-anoche con la lluvia se cortaron los caminos, creo que la tormenta nos pego fuerte, el puente quedo destruido…-

Entonces recordó poco a poco… cierto, anoche estaba en el puente cuando todo se vino abajo, pero… luego camino y entonces. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y estaba toda cubierta de barro, lo que paso… eso negro, fue ella cayendo.

-Ah…- gimió al intentar levantarse.-

-le dije que no lo haga…- soltó la cuerda del caballo y se giro levantando la cabeza de la mujer.- está muy herida para hacer esfuerzos.-

-¿Dónde estoy?...- le pregunto llorando por el dolor.-

-Antae…- me dijo.- no se preocupe… pronto llegaremos a mi casa y podrá descansar.-

No tuvo más opción que esa, dejar que él extraño la ayudar. Mientras estaba recostada en la carreta vi el cielo, luego de la lluvia el cielo era más celeste que nunca, ¿desde cuándo no se daba el tiempo para mirar el cielo?, solo mirarlo sin necesidad de pensar. El viaje fue relajante exceptuando uno que otro salto, podía incluso decir que fue lindo. Cuando el movimiento se detuvo giro un poco la cabeza para ver quien la estaba ayudando. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de un hombre joven, aunque su piel era bronceada se veía bien.

-listo… voy a moverla y le va a doler un poco.- le dijo acercándose a su cuello y pasando el brazo por debajo de ella.- a la cuenta de tres…- paso la otra mano por debajo de la rodilla.- uno…-sintio como la sujeto.- dos…- su corazón se acelero al tenerlo cerca.- tres…- dijo y el dolor la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies.-

-¡AH!...- se quejo mientras empuñaba su mano.-

-lo siento…- le dijo disculpándose.-

Movió la cabeza, no era su culpa, él estaba haciendo lo posible para ayudarla. La dejo sobre su cama y otra vez la escucho quejarse, se había golpeado muy fuerte. Pero desde ese ángulo podía verlo, se movía de un lado a otro rebuscando entre los frascos y demás cosas. Cerró los ojos un momento para descansar.

-¡hey!...- le dijo para despertarla.- no te duermas…- le pidió arrodillándose a su lado.- voy a ponerte esto…- le dijo moviendo algo en un pote.- son unas hierbas, te ayudaran con el dolor y luego de eso puedes dormir…-

-ok…- le dije mientras dejaba de respirar. Me sentía extraña al ser tocada por un extraño, pero tenía que admitir, esa cosa servía, apenas la llevaba puesta unos segundos y el dolor se estaba quitando.-

-voy a… -movió sus manos y la miro un poco incomodo.- tengo que quitarte… la ropa.- le dijo mientras miraba hacia el lado.-

La idea de que un extraño la viera desnuda era por lo bajo molesta… pero no había opciones, necesitaba dejar de sentir dolor, lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

-bien… espera…- le dijo y se levanto para sacar una sabana y cubrirla.- así esta mejor…- le dijo quitándole la ropa sin mirar su cuerpo. Sabía que las mujeres cuidaban mucho su cuerpo así que no iba a incomodarla.-

Le llevo un poco de tiempo pero le puso ungüento para el dolor en casi todo su cuerpo, lo único que faltaba por tratar era su pie, estaba hinchado. Se fue a lavar las manos y la cara para cocinarle algo a su inesperada visita. Miro la casa y soltó un cansado suspiro, ese día sí que fue complicado… ir a dejar a la hija de su amigo al puente no fue nada comparado con encontrarse a la desconocida. Por suerte para ella su perro la encontró, estaba muy escondida entre las ramas de un árbol, además de metida en el lodo, a simple vista ni se notaba… meneo la cabeza y se dio ánimos, la pobre no tenía la culpa del clima y de su mala suerte. Cuando entro, ya estaba dormida… seguro que estaba muy cansada para seguir despierta.

Rebusco un poco y decidió hacer una sopa de verduras, no tenía carne o pollo para darle, menos pescado… suponía que con eso recuperaría un poco el ánimo y las fuerzas. Una vez que tuvo todo listo lo sirvió y se lo llevo, estaba caliente pero era mejor para su cuerpo.

-hey… despierta…- le dijo sacando unos cabellos de su rostro.- es hora de comer…-

-hmm…- se quejo mientras abría los ojos.- ¿Qué hora es?...- le pregunto reconociendo el rostro del extraño.-

-alrededor de las 3 de la tarde…- le sonrió y acomodo la almohada de ella.-

-no tengo hambre…- sentía su boca seca y nada de apetito.-

-tienes que comer…- le dijo metiendo la cuchara en la sopa.-

Lo miro fulminándolo, estaba muy agradecida con él pero esto de ser el enfermero la estaba cansando… ¿acaso no la reconocía?, ella no era una pobrecita niña perdida en el mundo, ella era Lis, actriz, modelo y cantante… ¿Por qué no la trataba con un poco más de respeto?. Apretó los labios, no deseaba comer.

-no me digas que eres una niñita…- le pregunto entre risas.- ¿sabes que los niños hacen berrinches para comer?...- le cuestiono por su actitud.-

-no quiero comer…- le dijo.-

-si comes un poco te dejo en paz.- levanto su mano libre.- lo prometo.-

No le quedo más que abrir la boca, el tipo era insistente y no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos amables… ¿Qué era?, una especie de filántropo caritativo, que iba a por el mundo recogiendo animalitos para cuidarlos. Luego de comer se volvió a ir, Lis se quedo mirando el techo y comenzó a picarle la nariz pero tenía miedo de moverse… ya era mucho la comezón y se llevo la mano a la cara, sorprendentemente no le dolió.

-ese tipo…- se sonrió viendo que el ungüento había servido.- veamos…- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse un poco.-

-¿Qué haces?...- le dijo tirando lo que llevaba en las manos.-

-quiero sentarme…- le respondió mientras se enderezaba.- y bañarme…- lo miro aguantando el dolor.-

-está bien… solo espera…- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.- estaba preparando un poco de agua para ti…-

Espero alrededor de media hora sentada. Y cuando la puerta se abrió el venia con las manos en la cadera y respirando agitado.

-está listo…- sonrió animoso.- ven… vamos a que limpies.-

-¿A dónde?...- le pregunto inquieta.-

-al baño…- le dijo tomándola en los brazos.- suerte que eres ligera.- bromeo al levantarla.-

Salieron de la casa, el sol estaba en alto y por más que busco no encontró el baño hasta que el se detuvo. Lo miro extrañada… ¿Dónde estaba el baño?.

-¿Dónde está?...- le pregunto al ver que seguía sonriendo.-

-esa…- le dijo señalando con el mentón.-

¿Era una broma?, estaba hablando de esa cosa de madera.

-¿ese es el baño?...- le pregunto casi sintiendo nauseas.-

-no… en realidad es el estanque de Bee.- hizo un ruido con sus labios y apareció un caballo color caramelo.- pero improvisamos un poco…- volvió a sonreírle.-

-¿te bañas ahí?...- le cuestiono incrédula.-

-jajaja… no, la ducha está detrás de la casa pero tú no puedes ducharte así que me puse a buscar donde… y Bee me dio la idea.- el caballo relincho.- ahora…- le dijo bajándola.- es hora del baño.-

-espera…-

Le pidió, pero muy tarde, la dejo reposando en el agua y al contrario de lo que creía, no estaba fría. Lo miro y le sonrió, el agua tibia tenía un aroma muy tentador, noto que había trocitos de hojas flotando y comenzó a jugar un poco quitándose el barro y el ungüento.

-esto ayudara con tu pie…- le dijo agachándose…- voy a ir dentro para que puedas bañarte y si necesitas ayuda… solo grítame…- le dijo amablemente.-

-gracias…- movió su cabeza y le sonrió apenas.-

El agua estaba muy relajante, jamás había tomado un baño al aire libre, aunque llevaba esa sabana encima se sentía desnuda. Lo bueno es que se quito todo el lodo y su pie se sentía menos hinchado, incluso lo podía mover un poco y no le dolía. Vio que el agua se había ensuciado y que sus dedos estaban arrugados como los de una anciana.

-señor…- le grito.- ¡señor!...- le volvió a gritar.-

Espero un poco y la puerta se abrió, el salió sacudiendo su cabello y sonriendo, ¿acaso no se cansaba de sonreír?. La escucho mientras leía sus anotaciones, ya se había tardado en llamarlo. Se le acerco despacio y cargando en una mano una toalla para ella.

-¿señor?...- le pregunto amablemente.- cierto… creo que se nos olvido presentarnos.- me llamo Jung Yunho, pero me gusta solo Yunho. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?...- le dijo mientras estiraba la toalla para envolverla.-

Lis se quedo helada… ¿estaba hablando en serio?, era poco probable que la reconociera con todo ese lodo encima, pero ahora que el agua había hecho su trabajo y que su piel blanquísima quedaba a relucir, él… no la reconocía. Pestañeo un poco y se cuestiono… ¿Qué hacer?, ese extraño no la conocía… ni siquiera parecía tener idea de que era una actriz… un ídolo. Y la idea más loca que hubiera pensado salto… ¿Por qué no tomar un descansó?... aquí… tomarse un tiempo para relajarse.

-¿Qué pasa?...- le pregunto extrañado.-

-es…- estaba pensando mientras hablaba.- que no recuerdo…- le dijo de manera inocente.-

-¿jajaja qué?...- le pregunto pensando que estaba bromeando.- ¿no me digas que no sabes cuál es tu nombre?

-no lo sé…- le dijo haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz.-

-no lo puedo creer…- le dijo borrando la sonrisa.- ¿y no tienes tus documentos?…-

-solo tengo la ropa…- le reconoció, lo demás estaba en su auto que fue arrastrado río abajo.-

-vaya…- meneo la cabeza.- bueno, no te preocupes… ya veremos cómo solucionamos esto…- le reconforto, debía ser horrible olvidarse de todo.- vamos adentro antes de que cojas un resfriado.-

La levanto del agua y ella sonrió por dentro, le gustaba esta idea… desaparecer del mundo por un tiempo, esconderse en un lugar poco frecuentado y más porque Yunho no tenía idea de quién era ella. Era como volver a nacer, con la ventaja de que podía regresar a su antigua vida cuando se cansara.

La prensa estaba enloquecida, el representante de Lis se frotaba las manos y sudaba… no podía creer lo que ocurrió. La policía se despidió de él, pero quedaba la peor parte… enfrentar al público. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio de quien se trataba, claro… ahora que ella no estaba el muy imbécil decidía preocuparse por ella… corto la llamada y levanto el rostro, al mal tiempo darle paso. Salió y las cámaras, los flash, los micrófonos, todo se le vino encima… intento llamar a la calma pero todos estaban desesperados y los entendía.

-¿Qué hay de cierto con los rumores?...-

-¿Sr. Park que porque estaba la policía?...-

-Sr. Park…-

-por favor…- les dijo levantando las manos.- necesito un poco de silencio.-

La prensa se calmo pero no bajaron sus micrófonos, estaban ardiendo por saber la noticia.

-Los rumores acerca de la muerte de la Srta. Kim no se han confirmado.- hizo un silencio.- aunque actualmente sigue desaparecida y no se descarta… su posible fallecimiento.-

Los periodistas comenzaron a gritar sus preguntas, esta noticia iba afectar a toda la industria, pero ya no podían ocultarla… el auto de ella se encontró destruido y todas sus pertenencias estaban desparramadas por el largo del río.


	2. Chapter 2

Tricks

Dormir hasta tarde era uno de los placeres de la vida, lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo, incluso comparado con el sexo. Lis se estiro en la cama mientras bostezaba descuidadamente, el cielo en la tierra, se froto los ojos y se fue levantando lentamente de la cama. Llevaba dos días en esa casa y se sentía como un spa, le faltaban las uñas, los baños de saunas pero el resto, lo tenía todo, incluso el chico que atendía sus caprichos.

Sonrió mirándolo entrar, siempre llegaba a la misma hora con la bandeja de comida, tan amable y servicial. Yunho era el típico hombre de campo, inocente y bueno, un hombre que se manipulaba fácilmente, además apelaba a su lado humano, pobre... realmente creía que ella había perdido la memoria.

-¿cómo te sientes hoy?...- dejo la bandeja sobre una silla que estaba al lado de su cama.-

-mejor...- estaba jugando su papel, amable y algo inocente.- aun que sigo sin recordad mucho... sé que vivía en la cuidad, pero aun sigo sin saber mi nombre.- curvo sus labios para hacer un puchero, pobre.. no tenia defensas contra ella.-

-lo siento mucho...- debía ser difícil vivir así, sin saber quién eres o de tu familia. Acerco un banquito y tomo asiento al frente de ella.- pero no te desanimes, mira...- tomo un plato y se lo entrego.- hice huevos para ti y también un poco de leche tibia, pero si no quieres puedo traerte un té...-

-¿no tendrás café?...- se llevo un bocado de huevo a la boca. La comida aquí era deliciosa, fresca y rustica.-

-no... se acabo hace una semana.- se sentía mal cada vez que no podía darle lo que ella pedía. Ya había pasado por mucho, lo minino era que estuviera tranquila y contenta.-

-m...- miro de reojo la bandeja, odiaba la leche... y no quería una insípida taza de té, necesitaba café.-

-sabes... porque no te vistes y vamos de compras...- al ver su cara noto su infelicidad, tampoco era el fin del mundo pero le preocupaba esa chica, sola en la casa de un extraño, mínimo debía estar preocupada, pero no ella, ella parecía estar de vacaciones.-

-¿vestirme?...- ¿qué clase de petición era esa?, solo tenía la ropa que llevo puesta el día del accidente y lo que él le daba para pasar los días, como ahora, llevaba una camiseta.- pero no tengo ropa... la mía esta sucia y no puedo salir con tu ropa...-

-no, lave tu ropa ayer, creo que ya debe estar seca.- se dio la media vuelta para salir a buscarla. En general desde su llegada todo estaba revuelto en la casa, incluso había postergados sus obligaciones, los animales y los cultivos estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de su falta de tiempo.-

Lis hizo una expresión de incredulidad, ¿un hombre lavando su ropa?, de las cosas más graciosas, esa era la primera en su lista, aunque le hubiera encantado que el hombre en cuestión fuera su infiel novio, Seung Ho. Pero eso era imposible de cumplirse, seguramente él estaría de lo más rebosante, nada le importaba y mucho menos ella. Se dejo caer en la cama y miro el techo, ¿porque seguía pensando en el idiota de su novio?.

En la cuidad las cosas seguían al rojo, los medios acosaban al representante de Lis y nadie salía a dar más informaciones, pero la persona que estaba más complicada con el asunto era Seung Ho, que no solo tuvo que lidiar con la posible muerte de su novia, sino que también con las fotos de su infidelidad. Justo ahora que grababa un drama, la audiencia había bajado drásticamente, y en las encuestas de popularidad era el menos apreciados. Todos los fans que tenía le dieron la espalda, o casi todos, ya que la gran mayoría simpatizaba más con la tragedia de Lis que con su posible arrepentimiento. Tiro las revistas lejos de su vista, no deseaba seguir leyendo esos estúpidos comentarios, le bastaba con que su representare le gritara en su cara lo estúpido que fue, él con su insaciable sed de mujeres.

-eso es lo que pasa cuando te sales de tu papel...- le dijo cansado de representar a un niño grande.-

-¿podrías dejarme en paz?... ¡ya tuve suficiente con las miles de personas que me critican!...- le dijo algo enfadado levantándose de su asiento.- ¡¿piensas que no tengo sentimientos?!...-

La única verdad era que ella no estaba, y hasta ahora nunca pensó que la extrañaría. Había salido con ella solo por la popularidad de la pareja, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ella, de sus mensajes, de ver su cara algo celosa, de saber que siempre había alguien pensando en él y ahora... ahora ella no estaba.

-por favor... no tienes que fingir.- le dijo a su representado.-

-¡es la verdad!...-le grito estallando en rabia.- ¡la quería!... ¡LA QUERIA! - hasta ahora no lo había dicho en voz alta.-

-entonces hazme caso...-vio un poco de sinceridad en sus ojos, quizás le podría sacar provecho a este renacimiento de amor por la difunta Lis.-

-¡estás loco! no voy a vender mis sentimientos...-protesto, otra vez estaba con el mismo tema. Su idea era recobrar puntos entre los fans, haciéndose el dolido, mostrándose llorando en todos los rincones, como si fuera el doliente esposo de Lis, y no, él no deseaba eso.-

-si no lo haces, ¡olvídate de tu carrera!...- le dijo antes de salir de su departamento.-

Lanzo un grito desesperado, no sabía qué hacer... si vendía sus sentimientos estaba atentando contra la imagen de ella, si la quiso un poco, lo minino que le debía era respeto, pero si no lo hacia... paso su mano por la cabeza despeinándose, era absurdo, ¿cómo es que ella murió?, no debía morir... ella era demasiado joven para desaparecer, y mucho menos de esa forma. Miro por su ventana y vio la prensa apostada en la entrada, solo esperaban que él saliera a enfrentarlos, ¿qué podía hacer?, si no hacia lo que ellos esperaban... bajo la vista, esto se sentía mal, no quería usarla, no más. Se puso su chaqueta y sus gafas oscuras, ya lo había decidido, esto era lo que debía hacer.

Apenas cruzo la puerta de salidas las cámaras y los micrófonos lo acosaron. Levanto su mano para calmarlos, era definitivo, ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

-he recibido muchas criticas... y muchos comentarios...- estaba conmovido, pensar que ella tuvo un final tan trágico lo llenaba de emociones, se imaginaba sus últimos momentos dentro de ese auto y no podía respirar.- se que... sé que no fue el mejor novio...- la prensa estaba absolutamente perpleja con su reacción, esperaban a un hombre más compuesto, él estaba lleno de tristeza y dolor.- pero... la extraño, la extraño más de lo que imaginan...- no podía seguir hablando.-

Como al principio solo levanto su mano para que los medios dejaran las preguntas, estaba afectado, recurrir a un método tan bajo como ese, ¿solo por unos puntos más en la televisión?, no era justo, no para ella y estaba conforme, ya que había muerto y no tendría que ver lo bajo que había caído para levantar su imagen.

Lis estaba con el ceño fruncido, no recordaba que ir de compras fuera tan molesto. Desde el movimiento de la carreta hasta los olores del animal, miro al orejón y pensó que era un mal educad, estaba haciendo sus necesidades mientras ellos iban atrás, mirándolo. Se cubrió la nariz y sintió la risa de Yunho, ¡no debería causarle gracia!, eso era repulsivo.

-¿eso es normal?...-le pregunto al ver que el caballo seguía botando esas cosas verde por su trasero. Hasta hoy no había odiado su tiempo de descanso, todo gracias a Bee.-

-si...- le dijo cortante. La había visto haciendo gestos, estaba molesto con ella, no era grave. Los animales hacían eso todo el tiempo, no era para hacer un gran escándalo.-

Esa fue toda la conversación que sostuvieron durante el viaje, Lis noto lo distante que estaba y supo darle explicación, era ella, con su actitud de niña mimada. Estaba claro que no podía usarla con él, no si deseaba seguir con la farsa de ser una desmemoriada. Así que al llegar al pueblo y ver que él se bajaba primero sin siquiera mirarla lo intento seguir, su linda sonrisa pegada en la boca y para completar el cuadro y buscar su aprecio, se atrevió a pasar su mano por el lomo del animal.

-gracias Bee...- le dijo al animal que solo movió una de sus orejas.-

Yunho levanto una ceja, pensó que le desagradaban los caballos por su forma de actuar, pero ahí estaba dándole unas palmaditas en el lomo a su mejor amigo. Se sonrió al ver que estaba equivocado con ella, seguro se debió a esa amnesia.

-ven vamos a comprar algunos víveres...- le dijo invitándola. Lo primero en la lista era la comida, para ellos y los animales, luego la llevaría a dar una vuelta y pasarían a la comisaria, quizás podrían darle alguna noticia de personas desaparecidas.-

-si...- le dijo acomodando su cabello hacia un lado, por lo menos iba con ropa cómoda.-

Entraron a la pequeña tienda de víveres y ella se fu directo a un revistero, el morbo le comía la mente, solo deseaba ver si había algo de ella, si su desaparición se había tomado en cuenta pero apenas se paro enfrente de ellas se le cayó la cara. Todos los titulares la llevaban por portada, le tembló la mano al ver las fotografías, su manager, su madre y algunos de sus amigos figuraban con trajes negros. Soltó un suspiro, les estaba causando dolor a todos pero... necesitaba un descanso.

Yunho le dio la lista de cosas necesarias al dueño y converso un poco con él, pero al ver que ella no se movía del revistero se preocupo, se disculpo con su amigo y fue hacia ella. Pobre seguramente buscaba algo en los periódicos, alguna noticia de un accidente.

-¿encontraste algo interesante?...- le pregunto llegando a su lado. Miro las revistas y solo vio gente famosa.-

-no...- le dijo sobresaltada. No quería que él se enterara de esa forma.-vamos...- le pidió tomándolo del brazo, si bien no habían fotos de ella en las portadas, no podía confiarse.- ¿Yunho... podrías comprarme algo de ropa?- le pidió para sacarle la curiosidad de las revistas.-

-ropa... sí...- cierto, ella solo tenía lo que llevaba puesto, debían ir a comprar algo más para que pudiera cambiarse en los días que venían.- al frente hay una tienda... pero debo pagar las compras.- metió su mano dentro del pantalón y saco unos billetes. Su economía no era la mejor, pero había ahorrado un poco para comprar una camioneta... bueno, tendría que echarle mano a ese dinero.- toma, espero que te alcance con eso... yo iré enseguida.-

-gracias...- le dijo mientras sonreía y tomaba el dinero. Dio unos pasos y se percato de que el dinero que le dio no alcanzaba ni para pagar un almuerzo. Se giro para verlo sobre sus hombros pero él ya estaba pagando... ¿qué iba a hacer?, no podía comprar con tan poco.-

Salió de la tienda y se remordió los labios, la tienda era tan pequeña y no muy atractiva. Arrastro sus pies para cruzar la calle y con un poco de reticencia entro, miro de un lado a otro el lugar y se sorprendió al ver que la ropa que estaba en los percheros era muy básica.

-buenos días...- escucho decir y entorno sus ojos hacia su dueña.-

-buenos días- le respondió sonriendo. La mujer era algo gordita pero de mirada amable.- estoy buscando algo para mí...- le explico no sabiendo que hacer en estos casos. Generalmente cuando deseaba ropa solo se lo pedía a su representante y cerraban una tienda para ella, antes su madre compraba su ropa, pero jamás estuvo en una tienda así...-

-bueno cariño, si es para ti...- le dijo apurándose en atenderla. Se fue hacia una de los percheros de la izquierda y empezó a rebuscar.- tengo un...- sus dedos pasaban de prenda en prenda.- aquí esta.- le dijo sacando un vestido.- perfecto para ti...-

-sí...- vio el vestido y se asombro, era como sacado de una película antigua, con esos dobladillos y sus lazos, era horrible.- es... lindo.- no quería ponerse eso pero tampoco habían muchas opciones-

-se te vería bien...- le dijo mirándola.- va con tus ojos.- añadió mientras se acercaba a saludar a la dueña.-

-¿es tu novia?...-

-no, no... - se sonrojo un poco al escucharlo, la miro y ella pareció avergonzarse un poco al igual que él.- de hecho, no sé ni su nombre.- dijo en broma.-

-¿cómo?...- lo miro sorprendido.-

-ella no sabe su nombre...- le aclaro soltando unas risas.- tuvo un accidente y no sabemos nada de ella. La traje al pueblo para ver si alguien la reconocía o ir a la comisaria, ya sabes... dejar un aviso...- asintió hablando de sus planes, lo mejor para ella era encontrar a su familia y sus amigos.-

-¿a eso vinimos?...- se asusto, no quería hacer eso. No quería ir a la comisaria, si hacia eso seguramente tendría que volver a la cuidad y enfrentarse de nuevo con el mundo... aun no, se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de las incomodidades. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a pensar, algo tenía que ocurrírsele para quitarle esa idea a Yunho.-

Salió de la tienda antes que él, y se llevo el dedo índice a la boca, pensaba y pensaba en un plan, pero tanto relajo le había dejado poco imaginativa. Comenzó a caminar por fuera de la tienda y se sentó en un escalón, este lugar estaba tan poco habitado que las ideas eran escasas.

-dicen que la profesora nueva no vendrá...-

-¿por qué?...-

-no lo sé.-

Se levanto movida por un impulso, como una luz verde que le daba paso a los autos. Se atrevió a interrumpir la conversación de esos dos hombres.

-disculpe...- les dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.- ¿estaban esperando a una profesora?...-

-sí señorita...- le dijo uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa.- de primaria para la escuela...-

-ya veo... ¿y sabe cuál era su nombre?...- le dijo apurándolo, Yunho saldría de la tienda en cualquier momento.-

-creo que se llamaba Lee Min Hyun...-

Vio salir a Yunho de la tienda y rápidamente les dio las gracias a los señores y se regreso para encontrarlo. Ya sabía qué hacer, solo quedaba poner la puesta en escena. Mientras Yunho guardaba las bolsas en la carreta, Lis se alejo de su lado, necesitaba un poco de distancia para que esto funcionara.

Yunho termino de acomodar las cosas, ahora estaban listos para ir a la comisaria y ayudar a la chica. Se limpio las manos y seco el sudor de su frente, cargar todo ese alimento le cansaba mucho. Pero ella no estaba donde la dejo, camino un poco pensando que estaba cerca pero no la vio en la esquina, ¿donde se pudo ir?, no sabía dónde estaba ni nada de eso.

Finalmente lo encontró... estaba totalmente orgullosa de haber hecho algo sola. Se apoyo en la reja mirando la escuela, parecía un lugar pequeño, la casa de su madre era más grande.

-¿qué haces aquí?...- le pregunto agitado pero feliz de encontrarla.- me asustaste...- se doblo un poco para recobrar el aliento.-

-recordando...- miro al frente con expresión vacía, era una de sus miradas perfectas, de esas que el publico amaba de ella.- soy profesora...-giro lentamente su rostro hacia él.- lo recuerdo...- sonrió levemente mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano una lagrima.- soy profesora y por eso venia hacia acá...-

-¡recordaste!...- no lo creía, esto era... de cuento.- no puedo creerlo... ¿eso quiere decir que ya sabes tu nombre?.-

-si... me llamo Min Hyun...- sonrió y lo abrazo espontáneamente.- gracias... gracias.- le dijo apretando a su salvador. Se sentía un poco mal por usarlo, pero no podía hacer nada, era esto o volver a la realidad, y aparte del descanso... se sentía muy cómoda con él.-

Fue un choque eléctrico, lo había sentido en el momento que tuvo que tocar su piel, pero no fue lo mismo, esa vez ella estaba muerta de miedo. Ahora ella lo estaba abrazando, tan estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Cuando se fue escando de sus brazos la retuvo, la tenia firme por la cintura y la miraba, otra vez estaban esos ojos ambarinos, como un ciervo en la carretera, lo miraba y creía que iba a temblar en cualquier momento pero por alguna razón ahora se sentía correcto, si hubiera intentando besarla antes se habría sentido como un aprovechado.

-gusto en conocerte... Min Hyun...- susurro su nombre y espero paciente a que ella se moviera.-

Lis estaba acostumbrada a las escenas románticas, a besar a sus coprotagonistas y por dios, no era ninguna santa... ya había estado con más de un chico en su vida, pero no era Lis quien estaban en los brazos de Yunho, la chica que estaba en sus brazos eran Min Hyun, una profesora inocente y que amaba a los niños. Tímidamente acerco sus labios a los de él. Era lo que esperaba para moverse, no dejo que ella completara la acción, aun sosteniéndola por la cintura la elevo del suelo con fuerza mientras la besaba. No fue dulce, no fue inocente, hacía tiempo que no besaba una chica, su beso fue más una muestra de hambre. Lis gimió un poco al sentir como su lengua entraba en su boca, era muy repentino, pero agradable a la vez, posesivo y muy extraño, Seung Ho nunca la había besado así, en comparación esto era muy parecido a una primera vez.

Rápidamente metió todas sus cosas dentro de una maleta. Lo más importante, un par de pantalones, unas cuantas camisas, chaquetas, y lo necesario para sobrevivir un viaje en automóvil. Suspiro mientras miraba la fotografía de ella... que hermosa. Se quedo mirando su sonrisa y tontamente sonrió con ella, si la hubiera apreciado un poco más mientras estuvo con vida. Cerro la maleta y salió de su departamento. Estaba decidido, le había causado mucho dolor mientras estuvieron juntos pero de alguna forma tenía que pedirle perdón, y ya sabía cómo.

-¡no puede hacer eso!...- le grito su representante mientras lo seguía alterado.- ¡piensa en tu carrera! ¡no puedes dejarlo todo!...-

-me iré una semana... ¡una semana!... -le grito esto último.- ¡y no vas a detenerme!...-

Esa era su última palabra. Le debía esto a ella y lo cumpliría. Se subió a su auto y miro por el espejo retrovisor. Se vio a sí mismo, era una patética forma de redimirse con ella, seguro que donde estuviera, se burlaría de él. Encendió el motor y empezó a conducir, le quedaba un largo viaje por hacer y no quería a su representante le estallara el colón de rabia.


	3. Chapter 3

Boyfriends

Ara estaba un poco distraída, fue algo precipitado besarlo, más cuando su posición era tan delicada, ya le había ocultado muchas cosas y estaba jugando con fuego, no tenía que añadirle problemas con el corazón. Cuando llegaron a la casa Yunho se veía nervioso, como si no supiera qué hacer con sus manos o donde ponerse para no molestarla. Verlo actuar así era muy divertido, nada típico en los hombres que frecuentaba, ellos eran mucho más atrevidos.

-buenas noches...- le dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.-

-buenas noches...- respondió con una sonrisa.-

Como todas las noches él se fue a dormir a otro lado, antes no le importaba donde estaba durmiendo, solo quería paz y tranquilidad, aunque ahora él se le hacía más interesante. Se quito un poco de ropa, estaba acalorada recordando el beso de Yunho, comparándolo con los de Seung Ho pero no había punto de comparación, los de su novio eran mucho menos apasionados y carecían de ese toque, algo especial... llevo sus dedos a los labios y se tiro hacia atrás en la cama, era mejor dejar de pensar en eso y dormir, o terminaría haciendo locuras y Min Hyun no era esa clase de chicas. Se acurruco a un lado para quedarse dormida, mañana tenía clases temprano.

Seung Ho detuvo su auto a un lado del camino estaba cansado y quería evitar un accidente, ya ni siquiera bebía cuando conducía, no desde que ella murió. Apago el motor de su auto y salió a fumar un cigarro, el aire no estaba tan frio, el cigarro lo relajaba, lo había dejado hace un año y ahora estaba retomando el vicio... miro el largo tubo blanco, que simple, algo como esto le daba mucha tranquilidad.

Se levanto temprano, tanto que la noche seguía afuera, busco entre la ropa que Yunho compro para ella, eran ropas muy fuera de moda aunque le convenía de ese modo, ocultaban gran parte de su persona. Al final opto por unos pantalones y un suéter, simple como era Min Hyun.

Una vez lista Yunho entro como todas las mañanas y llevaba la bandeja de comida, el desayuno y todo lo demás siempre lo preparaba él, lo cual era grandioso porque ella no sabía ni hacer hervir el agua sin electricidad. Se sonrió al ver cómo le rehuía la mirada, entonces era una chico tímido... ¿quién lo diría?, besaba muy bien para ser tan esquivo.

-hoy comeremos tomates...- le dijo sentándose en la misma banca de siempre.-

-se ven muy dulces...- tomo asiento en la cama y comenzó a comer, se estaba acostumbrando a eso, las cosas simples y divertidas, tener tiempo para pensar.

Comieron y Yunho llevo a Min Hyun a la escuela, le tomaba un poco de tiempo pero no podía dejar que ella se fuera sola, aun no estaba preparada para eso. Ara quería sacar el tema del beso pero él no le daba pauta, era un poco desesperante... dulce pero demasiado correcto en algunas ocasiones. Llego a la escuela y se bajo de la carreta, tomo sus manos por delante mirándolo y esperando a ver que hacía o decía.

-que tengas un buen día...- sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza... se veía linda con esas ropas.-

-gracias...-

¿eso fue todo?... solo un; que tengas un buen día... ¡no, eso no era lo que debía hacer!, si fuera por ella le habría coqueteado y dicho las cosas de frente, pero Min Hyun no era de esas chicas, era tímida y dulce, ¡condenada Min Hyun!, ¡porque no era más liberal... se giro enfadada consigo misma, ella creo a esa chica torpe, pero una cosa era idealizarla en la mente y otra cosa era verse refrenada por ella. Llego pasando por una oficina, solo le basto con presentarse como Min Hyun para que la recibieran, ¿tan fácil?... al parecer estaban desesperados por un profesor.

Entro a la sala de clases y se encontró con un pequeño grupo de niños, parecían tene años, y sus caritas eran tan inocentes. Estaba algo asustada con los niños, los cuales se la comían con los ojos, nadie hacia ruidos solo la miraban. Lis tocio un poco creando ruido, estaba asustada de solo hablar.

-buenos días...- les dijo sonriendo y a coro los niños respondieron su saludo... eran muy disciplinados.- soy su nueva profesora... Lee Min Hyun...- si seguía repitiendo ese nombre se volvería loca, una cosa era gravar y cortar en cada escena y la otra era seguir con el papel día y noche sin descansó.-

Se giro y lo escribió en la pizarra... ¿que recordaba de su infancia?, bueno... pues fue a una escuela privada, ¿habría diferencias entre las escuelas públicas y las privadas?... miro a los niños por sobre su hombro jugando con sus dedos. ¿que se hacía en las clases?, no había guion para este papel.

-hm... bueno, soy nueva y...- los niños seguían mirándola... ¿eso era normal?, solo mirarla... frunció el ceño.-

Un niño levanto su mano y se paro en su asiento, Lis se sentía tan extraña como profesora pero era eso o volver a su antigua vida.

-en nombre de mis compañeros les damos la bienvenida Srta. Lee.- el resto de los niños sintieron sonriendo.-

-muchas gracias...- el gesto de los niños la conmovió, eran niños diferentes, hasta ahora solo conocía a unos pocos niños y de esos la mayoría eran del tipo mimado y malcriado.-

Siguió con las clases a tropezones, los niños la guiaron en cuanto al contenido, y con los minutos se hizo más fácil, en realidad no era algo complejo, solo necesitaba acostumbrarse y recordar sus conocimientos.

La tarde llego y se despidió de sus niños, tenía miedo de no caerles bien pero eran niños tiernos y muy tranquilos. Cuando salió no había nadie esperándola, nada de autos o cámaras, solo la calle vacía del pueblo, ni siquiera Yunho... ¿acaso tenía que volver sola?. La respuesta se respondió con ella caminando, era un buen ejercicio caminar, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que él viniera a buscarla.

Miro al frente por unos ruidos, tontamente se sonrió al ver a Bee acercarse con Yunho, viéndolo así, con la luz anaranjada y su siempre sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, con esos tímidos ojos, no... es que había algo en él, algo que le parecía irresistible. Detuvo al animal y se bajo de un salto, ir a buscarla en la carreta era muy pesado por el caballo, más si tenía que hacerlo todos los días.

-¿por qué no me esperaste en el pueblo?...- le pregunto al verla en el camino, no era bueno que una chica anduviera sola en los caminos solitarios. No habían criminales pero los accidentes estaban a la orden del día.-

-no sabía que vendrías por mi...- le dijo sonriendo y llenándose de flores.-

-¿qué clase de hombre dejaría tirada a una chica?...- negó con la cabeza, a veces ella parecía un poco diferente, era... como hablar con dos personas distintas.-

-uno malo...- como su ex, que varias veces la dejo plantada en las citas, o que ni siquiera la llamaba cuando correspondía.-

Soltó una risa a su respuesta, efectivamente, un hombre malo dejaría a una chica, más cuando se trataba de una tan hermosa e inocente. Le ayudo a montar el caballo y luego subió el para llevarla a casa, Lis se sentía en la gloria, las manos de Yunho sostenían el cordel del caballo pasando por su cintura, era tan agradable... sentirse tan cerca de su cuerpo, incluso sentía los latidos agitados de él.

Llegaron a la cabaña y Lis intento aprovechar lo poco que quedaba de luz, necesitaba encontrar algunos libros de lectura para esos niños. Pero como no era su casa, ni tampoco sus cosas le pidió permiso a Yunho para buscar algo que le sirviera. Gentilmente la llevo al establo donde él mantenía unas cajas, le dijo que buscara entre ellas.

Lis se agacho abriendo una de ellas y se sorprendió, esperaba revistas, alguno que otro libro de lectura pero no una biblia gigante con el nombre titulo de leyes... curiosa como siempre, saco uno a uno los libros, eran pesados y muy elegantes, todos hacían reverencia a leyes y ese tipo de cosas, movida por la curiosidad abrió la siguiente y las sorpresas no paraban, en esta encontró un título universitario y llevaba el nombre de Yunho, entonces... ¿era abogado?.

-¿los encontraste?...-

-no...- le dijo nerviosa regresando las cosas a la caja.-

-¿lo viste?...- le pregunto al verla con cara de intriga.-

-si...- bajo la mirada, no era bueno hurgar en las cosas de los demás.-

-¿y?... -sabia que ella estaba preguntándose miles de cosas, lo notaba.-

-eres... ¿abogado?...-si tenía un título universitario, y uno tan bueno como ese... ¿porque estaba en el campo?, en la cuidad ganaría mas de lo que ganaba en un año.-

-lo fui...- avanzo hacia ella y saco el diploma de graduación.-

-entonces... ¿porque estás aquí?...- sacudido su cerebro, no... esa no era la pregunta.- digo... ¿por qué no trabajas como abogado?.-

-porque me harte de esa vida...- tiro el diploma dentro de la caja.- me canse de las personas de cuidad, de los problemas... de las mentiras.- odiaba recordar su tiempo pasado, fue un iluso, lo único que deseaba era ser abogado y ganar mucho dinero, tener todo lo que desearía.-

-...- no dijo nada, ella era de cuidad y también era un gran mentirosa. entonces él la odiaría...-

-¡hey! no pongas esa cara...- fue demasiado brusco al hablar, la había asustado con sus palabras.-

-lo siento...- no quería mentirle, pero no tenía más opción. Levanto su mirada y antes de ver sus ojos su mano ya estaba en su cuello.-

Era una mujer tan especial, con ese rostro de ángel y esa dulce voz, era inocente y buena, algo que no se encontraba fácilmente, la beso despacio en su frente, ahora intentaba controlarse, no quería sobrepasarse con ella y le costaba trabajo, ella le provocaba de una manera extraña, ella era como una sutil esencia que se hacía fuerte a medida que pasaban los días, tanto que le perseguía incluso al no verla.

-ve a dormir...- la aparto de su lado, no... esto no funcionaba, si ella se quedaba más tiempo terminaría haciendo una estupidez.-

-sí...- ¿porque era tan difícil?, la respiración de él sobre ella... eso, deseaba esa boca, esas manos, ese hombre. Toco su pecho a la altura del corazón, deseo... Yunho era su deseo.-

Salió del establo y corrió a la casa, necesitaba sacarse ese sentimiento de agitación, era desesperante, deseaba un beso, caricias... deseaba algo más que un simple beso, necesitaba una ducha. Ya era muy tarde para bañarse pero lo necesitaba, salió con sus ropas y lo necesario para dase un baño. El sol ya se había ido y las primeras estrellas empezaban a salir, Lis se metió dentro de la improvisada ducha y se quito todo para que su cuerpo se refrescara, claro, nadie le advirtió que el agua estaría tan fría. Dio grito al sentir como cubos de hielo le caían sobre la espalda y la cabeza, la sensación de ahogarse se apodero de él por unos minutos antes de volver a respirar con normalidad. Pero el grito hizo que Yunho saliera corriendo, no la encontró dentro de la cabaña y temiendo que le hubiera ocurrido algo entro al baño al sentir el agua corriendo. Lis temblaba castañeando los dientes, la idea de la ducha fue una idiotes.

Yunho la miro y soltó una carcajada, pobrecilla, estaba congelándose. Se giro para dejar de verla y amablemente tomo la toalla para dársela, Lis la agarro y se envolvió en ella, le dolían los dedos y no podía moverse tan rápido como deseaba. Yunho seguía riéndose pero aun así le ayudo, si entraba a la cabaña se tardaría mucho en recuperar el calor, la guío al establo donde el encendía un brasero. Lis no quería ir con él, el principal problema de estar con Yunho era refrenar esos impulsos que la obligaron a meterse al agua, pero probablemente sus deseos estaban totalmente extinguidos con el agua.

-siéntate...- le pidió para llevar más cerca el brasero.-

Lis se dejo caer sobre un colchón, pero no era un colchón, estaba relleno con algo más duro que esponja, y además crujía un poco. Yunho llevo el fuego cerca de ella y también unas mantas, con ese toalla no se abrigaría.

-¿que estabas pensando?...- le dijo cubriéndola con la manta y sacando el cabello mojado hacia afuera.- puedes enfermarte si haces eso...-

-lo... siento...- aun temblaba y sus manos dolían, además el tobillo que se lastimo en el accidenté empezó molestarle, como agujas clavas lentamente.- Ha...- se quejo moviéndose un poco.-

-¿qué te duele?...- pregunto enseguida, ella era un loca, haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Se puso en frente de ella y vio el problema, era su tobillo, lógico, no podía exponerse a temperaturas tan bajas si se había lastimado recientemente.-

Lis quería irse a la cabaña pero el fuego era tan delicioso, al igual que el colchón, ¿era paja?... Yunho tomo el pie de Lis y empezó a frotarlo suavemente para entregarle calor más rápido, su piel estaba tan fría pero aun así se sentía suave.

-no... no es necesario...- le dijo al verlo, acariciaba su piel tan suave, tan bien... sus manos estaban cálidas.-

-te dolerá si no lo hago...- levanto la vista y ella estaba sonrojándose, ¿por qué hacia eso?, una mujer no debería sonrojarse, no mientras se encuentra desnuda ante un hombre, no debía lucir de esa forma, inocente y dulce. Bajo la vista frunciendo el ceño, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella como mujer.-

Yunho bajo la mirada y lucia molesto, Lis se sintió mal por todo, por caerle encima, por hacerle trabajar tanto, por tener que cuidarla, por mentirle y por sentirse atraída hacia él, todo estaba mal y ella tenía la culpa, seguramente la iba odiar si es que ya no lo hacía.

-mejor me voy...- le dijo quitándole su pie y levantándose. Aun tenia frio pero no quería seguir molestándolo, causándole disgustos y quien sabe que otras emociones.-

-tienes que quedarte hasta que dejes de temblar...- le advirtió encarándola, pero poco le duro la mirada sobre ella, tenía que repelerla.-

-te estoy molestando... es lo único que hago, molestarte...- ya ni siquiera la miraba. Quizás esta farsa había durado mucho, quizás ya era hora de volver.-

-¿molestas?, no...- le dijo rodeando los ojos...- solo quédate...-

-ni siquiera me miras, estas enojado por todos los problemas que te causo...- sujeto la colcha en sus hombros.-

Lis iba a pasarle por el lado cuando sintió como él la tomaba de la mano, otra vez... esos ojos extraños, esos que dejaban de ser inocentes y se transformaban en los de un lobo. Yunho lo intento, realmente quería ser un buen chico, y no hacer nada indebido, ni aprovecharse de ella, pero estaba resultando una tarea imposible, ella lo hacía imposible.

Sin palabras le mostro la causa de su enojo, él... casi igual que la primera vez que la beso, estaba hambriento, sus labios se estaban congelando y necesitaba abrigarlos, los mordía y la obligaba a abrir su boca para él, para dejarle explorar sus sabores. Lis se paralizo, su deseo estaba encendiéndose con la forma en que la besaba, gimoteaba e intentaba seguir el ritmo de sus besos, pero desbordaba pasión en ellos, y no era su culpa, ella no tenía la intensidad de él, no podía seguirle el paso solo intentaba responder a cada exigencia de su boca.

Yunho se aparto bruscamente, estaba al límite de de la frontera, si la pasaba ella dejaría de ser solo una amiga... Lis temblaba apenas con el frio.

-mejor te vas...- le dijo apretando sus labios entre los dientes.-

No sabía qué hacer... ¿le estaba pidiendo que se fuera?, lo miro pidiendo una explicación, no podía besarla de esa forma y luego simplemente decirle que se fuera, no era justo. Camino hacia él para exigirle una explicación pero antes de llegar a tocarlo, él la sostuvo por los hombros algo desesperado, ¿por qué?, porque seguía allí.

-si no te vas... no voy a detenerme...- le advirtió una última vez.-

Boquiabierta retrocedió y sus instintos le pidieron que huyera ante esos ojos bravos, pero se detuvo, antes de llegar a salir del establo, Lis miro hacia atrás, y no vio al hombre agresivo del que tenía que huir, lo que veía era pasión, esos ojos bravos estaban llenos de deseo, la deseaba a ella.

Sumisa y lentamente camino de regreso a su lado, Yunho respiraba agitadamente viéndola, ¿por qué volvía? ¿acaso no entendía?, podía detenerse una vez pero ella le hacía perder el control. Lis apretó la fresada antes de soltarla, cayó al suelo dejándola solo con la toalla húmeda. No tuvo que interpretar las señales, estaba más que claro que ella entendía lo que pasaría a continuación.

Frente a frente, Yunho tomo el extremo de la tolla y dejo que el cuerpo de Min Hyun iluminado apenas por el fuego, pero no necesitaba verlo, lo concia y lo recordaba en su mente, en sus manos, como sin malicia tuvo que tocarlo, ahora sus sentidos estaban despiertos y esperando que cada parte de ella estuviera nuevamente a su alcance. Lis cerró los ojos, no era virgen pero lo sentía así... tímida e inocente, siendo descubierta por Yunho, como suavemente repaso sus senos, con gentileza la levanto del suelo y que ella no hizo ningún ruido.

Los labios entre abiertos de Lis dejaban escapar suaves suspiros, como podía retenía el aire dentro de sus pulmones ya que Yunho le hacía imposible, sentía su boca en su vientre, ¿cómo era posible?, nunca tuvo problemas para el sexo, pero nadie le había tratado de esa forma, como si lo más importante, solo ella. Yunho se detuvo a contemplar el rostro de Lis, la vía desesperada, pero no quiera apurarse, no quería que su primera vez con ella fuera tomado como un error. Acomodo sus cabello y despejo su rostro, con una caricia en sus majillas la beso en los labios, no quería que lo mal entendiera, él solo quería amarla de una forma especial.

Lis lo vio a los ojos, y se olvido del mundo, se olvido de todos los que estuvieron antes que él, llevo su mano al rostro de él, lo retuvo con un beso, le estaba dando autoridad para hacer y deshacer con ella.

Suaves gemidos llenaron el establo, Lis suspiraba intercalando gemidos, él sabía exactamente donde tocarla, como tocarla y hacerla estallar, desde el centro de su cuerpo, el calor subía llenando su piel de pequeñas gotitas, Yunho exploraba con sus manos, disfrutaba el cambio de calor en su piel, como sus pechos estaban tan cálidos y sus muslos se tensaban, y su voz le hacía ir más despacio al sentir que lo disfrutaba. El leve movimiento que hacían sus cuerpos, como el ritmo lento de Yunho hacia que la vista de Lis se desenfocara, sus hombros fuertes servían de apoyo a sus manos, y lo demás estaba en las manos de él, desde sus piernas hasta su boca. Yunho se detenía a momentos, no quería acabar con este placer, sentir como ambos estaban unidos, como el calor que él sentía ella también lo compartía, besaba y reposaba entre sus pechos.

Busco sus manos y las unió con las suyas, deseaba que ambos estuvieran completamente unidos, Lis ya no sostenía la mirada, la respiración se le hacía más difícil a cada momento. Sintió como su cuerpo se arqueaba a medida que Yunho se adentraba más en ella, no podía más y si cuerpo estaba al límite del descontrol, la escuchaba gemir y aceleraba más y más, hasta que su cuerpo exploto junto con el de ella, sintiendo su estremecía bajo él, como su espalda se relajaba finalmente sus respiros y gemidos se silenciaban.

Lis necesitaba aire pero Yunho no la dejo ir, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y le apretó contra él, busco comodidad entre sus cabellos y beso apenas su cuello, no quería cansarla, ahora solo disfrutaría de su compañía, de tenerla para él. Ese gesto tan simple, tan natural entre las parejas.

-estoy enamorado...- susurro a su oído de ella.-

Lis se encogió en los brazos de Yunho, era la primera vez que un hombre le decía abiertamente que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Min Hyun...- solo decir su nombre le hacia sonreír.-

La ilusión de amor se desvaneció, Lis intento no llorar, pero Yunho no estaba enamorando de Lis, estaba enamorado de su invento de Min Hyun.

Cuando amaneció, Yunho se levanto dejando a Lis en la cama, la miro mientras dormía y se sintió seguro de ella, imposible no enamorarse de ella. Lis se movió en la cama y lo busco, se enderezo al no sentirlo, ya le había pasado muchas veces con Seung Ho, él se iba sin avisar y siempre la dejaba sola. Entonces entro Yunho, como todas las mañanas, con una bandeja y el desayuno, Lis se sonrió arreglando su cabello, esta era una de las cosas que deseaba de un novio. Desayunaron como normalmente lo hacían, de su noche de pasión no hablaron, pero Yunho cambio completamente de actitud con ella, la timidez que mostraba antes se esfumo, ahora tomaba las manos de Lis y le robaba uno que otro beso haciéndola sonreír, para él ya era su novia y lo que necesitaba para confirmarlo, paso esa noche.

-Vamos...- llevaba a Lis de la mano, obligándola a besarlo de vez en cuando, estaba siendo todo un niño ante ella.- nos tomara solo unos minutos.-

-¿iremos cerca del donde me encontraste?...- le pregunto disfrutando de sus mimos, la trataba como a una princesa, la llenando de flores su camino.-

-sí, hay una cabaña cerca. A veces le llevo leche a las personas que viven ahí, como hoy...- cargo la leche en la carreta, mientras que ella tomaba su lugar al lado de él.-

Seung Ho se había perdido entre los caminos, pero finalmente estaba de regreso, esta vez no se perdería, el puente estaba a solo unos metros. Detuvo el motor del auto y se bajo, camino mirando la reconstrucción, pensó enseguida en ella... en lo asustada que debió estar cuando todo se vino abajo. Camino cruzándolo y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, con un gesto de despedida llevaba un ramo de flores para ella, lo que no hizo en vida, deseaba dárselo ahora.

Lis corrió por el camino evitando que Yunho la capturara. Estaba tan feliz que no vio al hombre en el puente, soltó una carcajada cuando finalmente la ventando y se la llevo en sus hombros. Seung Ho arrojo las flores al rio y bajo la vista, ahora no podía pedirle perdón, estaba limpiando sus ojos cuando una risa lleno el aire, levanto la vista buscándola, se le hacía tan familiar. A unos metros de distancia vio a una pareja jugando, se veían tan divertidos. La chica que estaba en sus hombros, la miro suspirando, fue cuando ella despejo su rostro de los cabellos marrones y el rostro, ese rostro.

-¿Lis?...-


	4. Chapter 4

Lies

Seung Ho se quedo mirando a la chica, era... era el rostro de Lis, no podía ser su mente, bajo la mirada sintiendo el latido de su corazón, en leve mareo hizo que se sujetara de un pilar, estaba volviéndose loco, la culpa, el dolor... la tristeza... todo, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Ahora no solo la extrañaba, se la imaginaba en el rostro de cualquier chica. Volvió a mirar a la pareja pero esta ya se estaba marchando.

Respiro profundo y fue lento hacia su auto, hizo el asiento hacia atrás y descanso por unos minutos, tenía que pensar, ¿acaso se estaba volviéndolo loco?, pero no podía ser... Lis estaba muerta, eso habían dicho, aunque jamás encontraron el cuerpo.

-¿será posible?...- miro hacia la nada, ¿y si era posible?, si Lis no hubiera muerto en el accidente, quizás... estaba herida... sacudió su cabeza, estaba perdiendo la razón.-

Se enderezo y saco su teléfono, esto tenía que acabar, este viaje fue para cerrar ese capítulo y no estaba ayudándolo realmente. Marco el numero de su representante y espero a que respondiera.

-¿donde estas?...- se escuchaba desesperado.-

-¿encontraron el cuerpo?...- no quería nada más, solo saber eso.-

-¿qué cuerpo?...- no lo entendía.-

-el de Lis, ¿ya encontraron el cuerpo?...- odiaba esta incertidumbre.-

-no, pero eso no importa, tu...- corto la llamada y arrojo el teléfono.-

-si no hay cuerpo... aun hay esperanza...-

Estaba loco, ¿como decía algo así?, era solo una estúpida idea, que Lis estuviera vivía, que estuviera cerca de aquí... pero... aunque solo fuera su imaginación, deseaba intentarlo, deseaba encontrarla, lo deseaba más que nada en este mundo. Encendió el motor del auto y se dispuso a seguir sus instintos, a agotar toda duda para dejar su conciencia tranquila.

Lis se despertó muy feliz, estaba durmiendo al lado de Yunho y por primera vez despertó antes que él, tuvo la gracia de ver su rostro pasivo, esos ojos alargados y su cuerpo musculoso enrollando el suyo, eran uno solo por las noches, un solo ser y amaba como se sentía, era una mujer amada. Quito sus manos para levantarse, quería hacer algo especial por él, siempre le llevaba el desayuno, ahora quería regalonearlo.

Yunho entre abrió un ojo cuando ella se marcho, se estiro sonriendo, estos días eran de locos, haberse encontrado a una presunta muerta y estar completamente enloquecido de amor por ella. Definitivamente, la vida te daba sorpresas gratas y esta era una de ellas. No quería interrumpir lo que ella hacía, fuera lo que fuera, si la escuchaba gritar iría a rescatarla.

Intento cocinar algo para él pero esa cocina usaba leña... ¿donde se encendía?, acaso había que hacer fuego para que prendiera... ¿cómo es que Yunho hacia eso todas las mañanas?, algo frustrada con su poca habilidad en esta vida rural, opto por lo más simple, fruta. Corto y pelo algunas frutas, las dispuso colorida mente en una fuente y sirvió algo de jugo de naranja exprimido a la antigua, estaba algo cansada cuando termino pero vio con orgullo su trabajo.

Iban en el caballo, Yunho pegaba su mentón en el cuello de Lis mientras le hacía cosquillas sin querer, amaba la forma en que la trataba, era tan atento y dulce, preocupado constantemente de ella.

Seung Ho había encontrado un cuarto donde descansar, nada muy espectacular, solo una cama y ducha, no se imaginaba nada tan precario como eso, pero dormir sobre un colchón era gratificante. Apenas despertó comenzó a buscar en el pueblo, llevaba una foto de Lis que adoraba, los dos sonreían y ella estaba radiante, con su cabello rizado, Le pregunto a la señora de la casa, no le dio esperanzas, solo meneo la cabeza en negativa. Aun quedaban muchos lugares donde preguntar, su siguiente punto era la comisaria del pueblo, si alguien debía saber de una desconocida eran ellos.

Lis llevaba las clases muy bien, los niños ayudaban bastante, solo tenía que afinar algunos detalles como los contenidos y refrescar conocimientos, se imaginaba haciendo eso durante un tiempo, incluso llego a soñar con eso, que se transformaba en la profesora del pueblo, viniendo a caballo con su marido... bajo la mirada sonriendo, marido... Yunho era un excelente hombre, no dudaba en que sería excelente como padre y esposo.

Sacudió sus manos y fue despidiendo uno a uno a los niños, tan tiernos y adorables con esas caritas a medio broncear. Se quedo un par de minutos en la sala, Yunho se tardaba un poco en llegar al pueblo, y aprovecharía el tiempo para dejar unos deberes escritos para mañana, esos niños absorbían todo lo que ella decía, desde las cosas más tontas, como sus comentarios de la cuidad, hasta las verdades científicas.

Seung Ho había pasado el día preguntando, hasta a los ancianos que apenas si veían sus narices, pero hasta ahora nadie le había dado una respuesta positiva, solo un rotundo no, estaba cansado y hambriento, pero no le importaba solo quería acabar con esa duda. Vio una tienda y se metió dentro, saco el dinero que llevaba en los bolsillos, busco golosinas y un poco de agua, antes de pagarlas ya estaba comiéndolas, tenía la boca llena de algo parecido a un dulce o galletas, no le importo, solo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para seguir buscando. Aprovecho y saco la foto de Lis y se la enseño al hombre que lo atendió, nuevamente un rotundo no. Salió de la tienda y se sentó en el suelo, en las escaleras, como un simple y vulgar hombre, ¿quién lo diría... Seung Ho, el hombre sexy, el actor revelación del año, sentado comiendo frituras en el suelo?.

Los niños corrieron a la tienda y entraron entre risas, Seung Ho los miro y soltó un suspiro, como deseaba que ella estuviera viva. Miro la foto de ella mientras sonreía, la tomaron en su primera cita, realmente deseaba salir con ella y al conocerla se sintió maravillado con su personalidad, esa carita de ángel escondía un demonio travieso. Repaso el contorno de su rostro, esos ojos destellantes.

-la profesora...-

Giro si rostro hacia atrás, los niños que vio antes estaban parados a su espalda, uno de ellos apuntaba hacia la foto que sostenía. Se extraño y sonrió, seguramente interpreto mal las cosas.

-Señor...- le dijo al desconocido de cabello extraño- ¿usted conoce a la profesora?.-

Se levanto mirando a los niños, ¿habían dicho profesora?, como es posible que esos simples niños conocieran a Lis, quizás estaban confundidos. Extendió la foto de ella a los pequeños y se aseguro de que estuviera bien cerca.

-¿la conocen?...- por primera vez en días dejo de sentirse como un lunático, alguien le había prendió la esperanza.-

-sí...- asintieron los pequeños.- es la profesora nueva...-

-¿están seguros que es ella?...- les insistió, sabía que los niños eran más honrados que las personas adultas, pero también se equivocaban más.-

-sí...- volvieron a repetir ellos.-

-¿cuando llego?...- pregunto de nuevo, estaba desesperado, necesitaba confirmarlo.-

-hm... unos días...- dijo el más grande.-

Soltó una risa, entonces... no estaba loco, la había visto, ella estaba en este lugar, tenía que ser ella. Les insistió a los niños y les pido que lo llevaran a esa famosa escuela, deseaba conocer a la profesora.

Yunho termino sus deberes en el campo, alimentar a los animales y encargarse de las cosechas, era necesario construir un invernadero para algunos cultivos, además de modificar el sistema de riego, pero no tenia cabeza para implementar planes de mejoras, ahora su mundo estaba ocupada por la bella profesora y su tan simpática torpeza. No tenía mucho que ofrecerle, había escogido una vida austera lejos de las comodidades, y teniendo como experiencias otras relaciones sabía que las mujeres deseaban más de lo necesario... pero Min Hyun no parecía de ese tipo, ella era diferente, extrañamente ella parecía cómoda y disfrutaba de esta vida, de su vida.

Los niños llevaron a Seung Ho a la escuela, aunque no siguieron ayudándolo, sus madres estaban esperándolos a los dos y se llevaron una buena reprimenda, más cuando los vieron acompañando a un adulto desconocido. Se disculpo con las señoras pero no fue suficiente para que ellas se quedaran a charlar con él. Tomo aire y empezó a recorrer la escuela, no podía ser difícil encontrarla, solo eran un par de salas y el patio.

Lis dejo todo ordenado para la clase de mañana, con un poco de suerte encontraría algunas revistas para llevar a la clase y enseñares como hacer un mosaico, necesitaba aprender de todo, matemática, lenguas, arte, música y más adelante podría enseñarles algo de actuación, unas obras para celebrar las fechas especiales del país y el mundo. Estaba sacudiendo sus manos cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe. Se giro asustada y quedo aun más sorprendida al verlo.

Se había ido de sala en sala, revisando hasta los baños para asegurarse de que no estuviera, la ultima sala y toda ilusión se desarmaría en el aire, pero no fue así. La profesor de los niños, la mujer del puente, si no era Lis, tenía que ser su gemela... esos ojos eran imposibles de copiar. Lis se mareo levemente al ver a Seung Ho en la puerta, no era posible... ¿cómo es que había llegado a este lugar? ¿cómo es que dio con ella?, no... eso no era parte del plan.

-Lis...- susurro su nombre sonriendo ampliamente.-

Solo quería tocarla para que su mente dejara de decirle que era una fantasía, pero cuando intento hacerlo ella se alejo. No quería esto, no deseaba a Seung Ho en su vida, no en esta nueva vida con Yunho, de todas las personas que podrían extrañarlas, él... no era la primera, entonces... ¿qué hacia aquí?.

-¿Lis que pasa?...- ¿qué le sucedía?, ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa forma?, no debería mirarlo así... ella tendría que estar saltando de felicidad, loca de verlo.-

-¿como... como me encontraste?...- si el pudo hallarla, ¿cuántas personas más podrían hacerlo?, sabía que era cosa de tiempo para ser descubierta pero no pensó que pasaría tan rápido... no quería volver, no ahora.-

-no importa Lis, lo que importa es que te encontré, estas viva... estas... viva...- se remordió los labios mientras sonreía, lo que más deseaba en el mundo, volver a verla. En un segundo intento trato de alcanzarla y ella no retrocedió.-

-¡¿pero cómo?!...- le insistió al borde del llanto, no quería... se lo repetía mil veces en la mente.-

-Solo...- sonrió sosteniendo su mano, ella era real, su piel de porcelana estaba tan suave como la recordaba, sus labios sonrojados, lucia extraña en esas ropas tan campesinas, pero adorable.- creí verte y no deje de buscarte... fue una casualidad, el destino...-

Seung Ho no aguanto más y la abrazo, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sentirla y estrechar su menudo cuerpo, recordar su aroma, la textura de su cabello... la extraño tanto. Lis miro al frente decepcionada, acabada, su red de mentira la había atrapado, la araña termino cazada por la mosca.

Yunho montaba a Bee mientras tarareaba una canción, hoy hablaría con Min Hyun y le propondría que vivieran juntos, era un poco tonto pedírselo ya que estaban viviendo juntos, pero quería poner las cosas claras con ella, no le había pedido ser su novia, solo asumió que ella estaba de acuerdo con esta relación y así no se hacían las cosas. Tenía que ser un caballero y hablar con claridad.

Lis lo aparto, le faltaba el aire, se garganta se cerraba y no la dejaba respirar, empezó a jadear y desesperadamente se agacho poniendo su cabeza entre las piernas, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Seung Ho la vio tan afectada, su novia parecía estar sufriendo una clase de ataque, la ayudo a ponerse cómoda y espero que respirara mejor, por el sonido que hacía solo se trataba de un ataque de pánico, el había pasado por una par de ellos cuando empezó su carrera como actor.

-¡Aléjate!...- le grito poniéndose a duras penas de pie. No quería verlo, solo quería que se fuera, que desapareciera..-

-¿Lis que pasa?...- estaba actuando como una completa loca. Esa no era su Liz, seguro le había afectado estar en ese lugar, ¿o quizás se trataba de alguna enfermedad?, lo mejor era llevarla de regreso a la cuidad y que la revisara un medico.-

-¡solo aléjate Seung Ho!...- estaba tan enojada, nunca le mostro una pisca de interés, nunca se preocupo por ella, siempre la hacía sufrir y ahora... ¡ahora quería aparecer como un príncipe para rescatarla! ¡no era justo!, no lo era...-

Salió de la sala de clases agitada, aun no podía respirar con facilidad, la garganta seguía cerrando el paso al aire y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, todo eso sumado al hecho que había sido descubierta y la sorpresa más grande, ¡Seung Ho!. Siguió a Lis apurado, no quería perderla de vista, en su estado caería desmayada en medio de la calle, pero no importaba él estaba para ayudarla, tenía que convencerla de volver, de llevarla al médico.

Peleo con su novio intentando alejarse, ¿por qué no lo entendía?, no deseaba verlo, no deseaba está con él en esos momentos. Yunho llegaba a la escuela y escucho algunos gritos extraños, reconoció la voz de Min Hyun y se bajo del caballo dejándolo suelto, cuando se trataba de ella su mente solo se enfocaba en buscarla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¡suéltame!...- le grito intentando que la dejara en paz, ya era hora de irse, tenía que irse a la casa con Yunho.-

-Lis... no, escúchame...- ¿porque está actuando de esa forma?.- necesitas ir a un medico... ¡Lis!...-

Sin aviso cayó al suelo, fue como chocar contra un muro, sacudió su cabeza y le costó entender que fue un golpe. Yunho llego corriendo a las voces y al ver que Min Hyun estaba siendo atacada por ese hombre, lo cegó la rabia y solo golpeo. Una vez que lo dejo en el suelo rodeo a Min Hyun con sus brazos para tranquilizarla, la pobre temblaba y jadeaba, ese infeliz la había asustado, beso su frente protegiéndola de la mirada de ese imbécil.

-ya estoy aquí...- le susurro calmándola-

Seung Ho se levanto quejándose y contorsionando su cara por el dolor, le había golpeado fuerte, ¿pero quién demonios era ese campesino?. Al ver que se ponía de pie dejo a Min Hyun a su espalda, ahora vería que tan hombre era el idiota, enfrentándose a uno de su clase.

-¡lárgate!...- le amenazo empuñando las manos. Si no entendía, le haría entender.-

-¿quién demonio eres?...- le pregunto sobando su mejilla.-

-¡te dije que te largues!...- le volvió a gritar.-

-escucha campesino...- levanto su dedo para amenazarlo.- si no me entregas a Lis voy a dejar que la policía se encargue de encerrarte por secuestro..-

-¡maldito loco!...- iba a golpearlo hasta que entrara en razón pero Lis lo retuvo- ella se llama Min Hyun, Lee Min Hyun.-

-¡su nombre es Lis!...- grito más fuerte.- ¡Jang Lis Mir!...-

Muchas veces había pasado por eso, en más de una vez había hecho ese papel... pero era distinto, dolía tanto... no podía creerlo, Yunho... él se estaba enterando de todas sus mentiras. Lloraba en silencio a su espalda, los escuchaba discutiendo, peleándose por ella... por su nombre, por lo que había causado con su estupidez. Salió de la espalda de Yunho, no podía usarlo de escudo, estaba abusando de él, de su amabilidad de su buen corazón.

Seung Ho miro a Lis llorando y se mortifico, ¿cuántas veces le había causado dolor?, la había hecho llorar muchas veces pero nunca la vio tan mal como ahora. Yunho alargo su mano para detenerla, ¿de qué se trataba todo esto?.

-por favor...- le dijo mirándolo.- por favor...- le estaba rogando.- déjame ir hoy... Seung Ho... mañana nos iremos...- intentaba no perderse en el llanto.-

-Lis... - tuvo ganas de abrazarla y besarla.- sí...- derrotado por sus lagrimas asintió y se resigno a dejarla, había esperando mucho tiempo, podía esperar unas horas.-

Paso al lado de ellos con la vista abajo, ese hombre, le dio una mirada de odio, sabía que era culpa de él, ella estaba actuando diferente, rara y él tenía la culpa. Lo vio retirarse, pero no le importo, porque no dejaba de ver a Min Hyun.

-¿lo conoces?...- su mente se negaba a hilar las ideas, no quiera formarse una idea errónea, pero todo le gritaba que ella no era Min Hyun, que ese hombre tenía razón, que ella era Lis...-

-Yunho...- se llevo la mano a sus labios, las mentiras se acabaron y solo quedaba el dolor de la verdad.- lo siento...-

-lo sientes...- repitió y negó con la cabeza, no... no... ella no era así, ella era buena, inocente, ella...- ¿te llamas Lis?...-

-...sí - asintió llorando, lo veía, como lentamente su corazón se rompía, como de su rostro escapaba el dolor.-

-todo este tiempo... la amnesia... tu nombre...- comenzó a reír, ella... lo engaño.- todo el tiempo estuviste mintiendo, nunca estuviste enferma, nunca perdiste la memoria...-

-Yunho... tengo que explicarte...-

-bravo...- aplaudió sonriendo entre el llanto.- eres increíble...- dejo de aplaudir y apretó los dientes, de todas las mentiras en su vida, esta... fue la peor.- la mejor actriz del mundo.-

Se dio la vuelta dejándola sola, ya no tenía el mismo sentimiento por ella, la despreciaba en esos momentos, no le importaba si estaba sola o desaparecida en el mundo. La mujer que estuvo viviendo con él fue solo un fantasma, no existía y esa persona... no era nada para él.

-¡Yunho!...- le grito siguiéndolo.- ¡déjame explicarte!...- le pidió.-¡YUNHO!-

-Lo siento, se equivoco de persona... no la conozco...- le dijo en un tono frio.-

Tomo las riendas de Bee y subió a su lomo, era un tonto, se había enamorado de una mentirosa, ahora los dos se reirían del idiota que creyó tan fácilmente las mentiras de una mujer.

Lis lloraba y lloraba, vio a Yunho subirse al caballo y cabalgar sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, la dejo... simplemente la dejo sin escucharla, sin permitirle una explicación, no... Yunho era su amor, el amor más puro que había vivido, aunque estuviera basado en mentiras, nunca mintió con sus sentimientos, lo amaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologize I**

Lis se quedo llorado en medio del camino, Yunho fue tan cruel con ella, la dejo sin darle una oportunidad, pero él estaba más dolido, se sentía tan usado, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso?, fingir... hacerse pasar por otra persona y lo peor... jugar con sus sentimientos, quizás para ella esas cosas eran comunes, hacer que las demás personas se encargaran de ella, pero para él, ese era un gran vinculo. Seung Ho no se marcho como le dijo Lis, quería ver el tipo de relación que tenían esos dos y al ver como Lis lloraba lo supo, fue como aquella vez, cuando la engaño y ella vino a pedirle explicaciones, lloraba exactamente de la misma forma... como si el mundo se hubiera acabado.

Lis se lleno las manos al pecho, era horrible este sentimiento. Perder a alguien amado era horrible, no quería tener corazón para dejar de sentir. Seung Ho se acerco a ella y con lentitud puso su mano en la espalda, Lis estaba tan devastada que se hubiera dejado llevar por cualquiera, con ternura la llevo lentamente a donde él se encontraba alojado. Se quedo con ella hasta que cerró los ojos, era gracioso, jamás había sido del tipo de hombre que consuela a una mujer, era el que rompía corazones, pero ahora... aunque deseara alejarse de ella, su corazón se lo impedía.

Yunho tiro la ropa de Lis a un rincón y pateo la cama donde ella dormía, estaba tan ofuscado, su rabia no lo dejaba pensar claramente, solo se imaginaba a Lis con aquel sujeto, ella... riéndose de él. Grito y golpe un par de veces al aire, quería verla y perdonarla, quería llevarla con él pero sabía que eso era de idiotas, que si ella tuvo tanto descaro para jugar con él y con los demás... entonces no tenía escrúpulos. Dejo la cabaña para volver al establo, no podía dormir dentro, la casa tenía su olor impregnado, al igual que la almohada y las sabanas, su cuerpo se detuvo en la entrada, ver aquella escena de amor... donde se entro sin restricciones a ella, para él no fue solo sexo, pero para ella sí... sin duda... ella lo había usado de la peor forma. Lloraba como un niño, y se sentía como tal, el idiota campesino que se enamoro de una diosa de la mentira.

Cuando amaneció Seung Ho dejo sola a Lis para arreglar las cosas del viaje, ella seguía sin decir nada, solo mirando hacia la nada con cara de nostalgia. Cuando finalmente tuvo energía y lucidez, tomo papel y lápiz, quizás esto no serviría de nada pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo. Escribió rápido sobre el trozo de papel, aunque estaba derramando lagrimas ninguna toco el papel, tenia cuidado de no dejar en evidencia que estaba devastada, solo quería una oportunidad con Yunho, que le escuchar, pero si no deseaba hacerlo tenía que forzarlo.

Seung Ho llego con una sonrisa al verla levantada e inquita, moviéndose de un lado al otro, pensó que al final había recobrado la cordura. Lis no estaba ni cerca de hacerlo, solo tenía una idea fija y era reconciliarse con Yunho, ni siquiera noto la presencia de su ex en la habitación, no hasta que deseo salir de ella y fue cuando él la detuvo.

-¿espera... dónde vas?...- le dijo al verla apurada en salir.-

-tengo que verlo...- le dijo sin más que dolor en sus ojos.- necesito verlo, tengo que explicarle como pasaron las cosas, y si no me escucha por lo menos quiero dejarle esto...- le mostro el trozo de papel que sostenía fuerte en sus dedos.-

-Lis no puedes salir y vagar por ahí...- le preocupaba como actuaba, era otra.-

-tú no lo entiendes... ¡no me pudo ir sin que él me escuche!...- le dijo desesperada.-

-Lis...- freno los gritos de su alma y cerró los ojos para calmarse.- no quiero que te pase nada...- la miro protectivamente y la pego a su cuerpo con violencia.- si tanto lo quieres... yo la llevare...-

-no, tengo que hacerlo yo...- se negó tajantemente.-

-te prometo que se la hare llegar...-

Al final Lis desistió de llevarla ella pero no le daba confianza que la llevara Seung Ho, pero como dijo, no la iba a decepcionar. Con algo de problemas llego en su auto hacia la dirección que le dieron en el pueblo que Lis le había hecho entender. Miro el trozo de papel mientras estaba estacionado, no estaba cerrado así que ninguno notaria que él lo había leído. Como si fuera una broma cruel leyó las palabras de su novia, era extraño pero no le extrañaba, no le impresionaba que ella escribiera tales cosas, lo que si le molestaba y le alteraba era leer la palabra amor en las frases. Doblo el papel tal y como se lo dio ella.

Solo tenía que entregarlo y esperar que el destino actuara, pero cuando estuvo fuera de esa pequeña y humilde casa se detuvo, ¿por qué hacerlo?, porque dejar que él se la llevara, después de todo... Lis era su novia, seguía siéndolo... entonces bajo la mirada, ¿acaso no le había hecho suficiente daño?, estaba pensando egoístamente, como lo hacía antes de perderla, eso era lo que deseaba... no para ella... sus ojos se elevaron y vieron al frente, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer, era lo correcto. Golpeo la puerta y nadie respondió, estaba pensando que nadie vendría cuando la puerta se abrió. Yunho estaba sentado en la cama, tiraba la ropa de ella dentro de una caja y todo lo que hubiera usado, no necesitaba recordatorios de su estupidez, pero justo cuando se detenía a olor el perfume de sus ropas alguien toco, idiotamente pensó en ella, por eso se detuvo, ¿deseaba verla?, su mente le decía que no pero su corazón impulsaba su cuerpo... demoro en tomar una decisión pero el corazón le gano y abrió esperanzado.

Cuando miro al chico de ayer se derrumbo internamente, quería verla a ella pero lo recibía a él. Seung Ho cruzo miradas con él, de hecho le pareció que tenía un aspecto demacrado, como el de Lis... ¿acaso el también estaba sufriendo?, que gracioso... él lucio de esa forma cuando pensó que estaba muerta. Le dio sacar ese papel y dárselo, sabía como terminaría esto.

-es de Lis...- le dijo extendiéndolo hacia él.-

-...- lo miro y luego lo que llevaba en la mano, ¿una carta de Lis?... claro, patético... una disculpa en papel, ¿tan poco valía para ella?.- gracias...- le dijo por cortesía y luego cerró la puerta.-

Seung Ho soltó un suspiro y evito llorar para no parecer débil ante el enemigo, después de todo... las cosas siempre podían cambiar.

Yunho entro mirando el trozo de papel, ¿qué diría?, que lo sentía... que estaba arrepentida, ¿quizás que lo amaba?, vaya... pues fuera lo que fuera no importaba. Como todo lo que deseaba dejar en el olvido, doblo el papel y lo puso dentro de la caja con sus cosas, miro apenas sonriendo, sus cosas... parecía que estaba deshaciéndose de algo sagrado, levanto la caja y la llevo a un rincón de su cuarto, deseaba olvidarse de la las mentiras pero no quería dejarla ir, no aun.

Lis estaba impaciente en la habitación, quería saber si Yunho ya había leído su carta y le pedía al tiempo que se apurara en pasar los minutos. Seung Ho la miro y ella parecía esperar a alguien más, ¿quizás creyó que él vendría a buscarla?... por lo menos tenía ese consuelo... que no había venido a llevársela.

Lis cayo sentada en la cama, ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué no vino él?, sus ojos bailaron de un lado a otro sin encontrar la respuesta en su mente, pero luego, lo vio a él.. le dedico una mirada terrible, cargada de malos sentimientos y entre ellos el odio.

-¿no se la diste cierto?, por eso no vino... ¡porque no se la diste!.- le grito al final, gritando lo que su corazón deseaba creer.-

-se la di Lis... la recibió, te lo puedo jurar por mi vida...- le dolía que ella desconfiara de él, podía llamarlo mujeriego, pero no era de ese estilo, menos con ella.-

-¿entonces porque no vino?...- le pregunto al borde del llanto.-

-no lo sé... pero me alegro que no lo hiciera...- se confesaba por primera vez.- me alegro que no quiera venir por ti... no quiero entregarte a él, no podría soportarlo...-

Se quebró por primera vez frente a ella, había aguantado demasiado, paso por su muerte, por su perdida, luego encontrarla y sentir su rechazo, no... ya no aguantaba más y no le importaba verse patético por primera vez, Lis iba a ver cómo era en el fondo, lo frágil que podía ser. Sorprendentemente Lis se compadeció, hasta ahora no había sopesado sus acciones, pero al verlo así de afectado lo supo, y entendió que el enfado de Yunho no solo fue por lo que le hizo a él, sino por todo lo que la mentira implicaba. Se levanto y fue hacia él, no se olvido completamente de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, verlo nuevamente le impacto pero ya no sentía lo mismo de antes, aunque este nuevo Seung Ho le robo las palabras, le hizo sentir culpable.

- lo siento...- le dijo suavemente mientras su voz se quebraba con él. Lo abrazo y enseguida fue prisionera de él.-

-te extrañe, te extrañe tanto que pensé que iba a morir... Lis, yo no quería que murieras, no quería dejar de verte... y lo siento, lo siento porque lo entendí muy tarde... no debí jugar contigo, con tu corazón...- eran las mismas palabras que le dijo en el puente, ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo pero en su cara, le estaba pidiendo perdón por tantos malos días y malos recuerdos.-

-está bien...- le dijo sin entender lo que sentía, hace unos segundos su corazón derramaba lagrimas por Yunho y ahora no dejaba de pensar en Seung Ho.-

-no está bien... no lo está, te hice cosas horribles, pase por encima de ti y sé que no merezco otra oportunidad, pero... ¿aunque sea puedo pedirla?... no que estoy diciendo...- la separo porque se sentía débil teniéndola cerca, no quería obligarla a nada, mucho menos forzarla por su apariencia patética.- ya tenemos que irnos...-

Lis asintió con la cabeza pero luego el miedo de dejar el lugar la invadió... ¿qué pasa si él venía después?... estuvo a punto de negarse cuando vio a Seung Ho en la puerta, mostraba una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban igual que antes, al borde del llanto. Ya no tenía derecho de esperar, había preocupado a todos y en un principio no le importo, porque no los tenía enfrente. Movió su cuerpo y salió del cuarto para tomar retomar su vida, justo donde la dejo.

Vio el pueblo desde el vidrio del auto, todo se veía tan diferente cuando lo miraba con los ojos de Lis, nunca se habría detenido a comprar algo, ni siquiera habría mirado a esos niños tan lindos, o detenerse a mirar al apuesto campesino. Sonrió tristemente viendo como se alejaba de toda esa vida y el puente, aquel ingrato accidente que le dio tanta alegría. Seung Ho detuvo el motor del auto justo en el cruce. Lis lo vio extrañada, ¿pasaba algo malo?... pero no parecía. La vio y tomo su mano, quería volverse alguien a quien ella pudiera admirar y querer, borrar todos sus errores.

-¿quieres quedarte y esperarlo?...- le pregunto con mucho dolor.-

Lis se quedo perpleja ante esa interrogante, ¿quedarse?... se refería a dejar todo como estaba antes de su llegada, Lis aferro su mano a la manilla de la puerta, estaba a punto de salir corriendo del auto sin siquiera darle las gracias, pero lo recordó, recordó que Yunho no había ido por ella, que seguramente la odiaba tanto que no se tomo la molestia de decírselo en la cara y así fue como sus dedos se soltaron, dejando caer su mano pesadamente.

-no...- cerro los ojos recordando los besos, las sonrisas y todo lo que amaba de él.- ya no hay nada que esperar...-

-¿estás segura?...- no quería que ella se marchara arrepintiéndose de algo, debía asegurarse que ella estuviera bien con su decisión.-

-sí...- movió su cabeza mientras se lo gritaba a si misma.-

Encendió el motor y comenzaron a cruzar el puente, Lis miro por el retrovisor, esperando que Yunho llegara montado en Bee pero no... eso no paso, solo vio el verde y el celeste mezclándose y perdiéndose.

Yunho termino de arreglar todo en su casa, borro cada huella que dejo Lis, solo... una caja. Bee relincho llamando su atención, ya se había acostumbrado a que Lis lo acariciara y se ocupara de él.

-¿la extrañas?...- le dijo dándole unas caricias en su hocico.- no lo hagas... yo también lo intentare...-

Ridículamente Bee se olvidaría de ella antes que él, si es que lo graba hacerlo, porque a pesar de que ella solo estuviera jugando el fue sincero siempre. Seung Ho miraba de reojo a Lis, al parecer estaba muy cansada ya que apenas cruzaron el puente cerro sus ojos y dejo de moverse. Pero no era así, Lis intentaba no llorar y la única forma en que lo conseguía era teniendo sus ojos en la oscuridad, repitiéndose que todo estaría bien y que era mejor olvidarse de Yunho.


	6. Chapter 6

Apologize II

Lis sonrió saludando al público, se había olvidado por completo como era esto, estar rodeada de personas que la amaban y que le mostraban todo lo que sufrieron por su falsa muerte, estaba emocionada hasta las lagrimas, se imagino una reacción así pero muy distinta era vivirla. Ahora que había vuelto las cosas estaban como antes, de vuelta a los escenarios, las entrevistas, los programas pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en él, Yunho se robaba el tiempo que debía dedicarle a otras cosas, como el trabajo.

Miro hacia la nada triste, se podía dar ese lujo, lucir apática y conmocionada, abstraída del ambiente que la rodeaba. Para los admiradores y fans de la actriz seguían clamando eufóricos por su regreso.

había pasado una semana desde que la dejo ir, Yunho se encontraba pasando el tiempo como solía hacerlo en su soledad, refugiándose en el trabajo y llevando la vida simple. Hoy iría al pueblo por primera vez desde que se fue, no había querido ir para no responder las preguntas de las personas. Pero ya era hora de volver a tomar hilo de las cosas, la pasada de Lis por su vida quedaría como nada, ahora que su molestia se había enfriado solo le quedaba una espina de nostalgia, la extrañaba. Llego a la tienda a comprar los víveres necesarios para 15 días.

-¿oh... como has estado Yunho?...- le pregunto el dueño.-

-bien...- asintió la cabeza y bajo la cabeza buscando lo que necesitaba.-

No hubo más preguntas, todos conocían al chico de la cuidad y en un principios les causo desconfianza que alguien de su clase viniera a vivir al campo, como cualquier otro, pero a pulso se gano el agrado de todos. Tomo lo que necesitaba y lo dejo en el mostrador. El dueño puso las cosas en una caja viendo su semblante.

-¿necesita algo más?...-

-solo eso...- confirmo su compra y tomo la caja despidiéndose de los dueños.-

Bee relinchaba, era un animal inteligente y recordaba la ruta al colegio, en más de una ocasión intento llevarlo para recoger a la chica de mirada vivas, Yunho tuvo que explicarle como si fuera un niño, que la chica se había ido y que no regresaría. Esta vez el nostálgico fue él, llevo al caballo a dar un paseo y justificándose llego a la escuela, le parecía estar viéndola, pero lo que el creí estaba errado. Así volvió decaído a su casa, el olor persistía, pero intentaba borrarlo con unas cuantas hierbas del campo.

Empezó a ordenar los alimentos cuando noto que había algo más. Debajo de las latas se asomaban unas hojas, pensó que se había equivocado y siguió ordenando pero al terminar de sacar todas las cosas, era evidente que había algo. Una revista que a su gusto solo contenía basura, en la portada salía ella... sonreía alegremente. Iba a desecharla pero al sostenerla no pudo hacerlo, estaba idiotizado por esa mujer, la odio cuando supo la verdad pero ahora no estaba enojado solo... tenía un sentimiento amargo.

Yendo contra sus principios se sentó a leer la dichosa revista, paso la primera hoja y la segunda, así hasta llegar a lo que importaba, la noticia de Lis.

"-tenemos entendido que pasaste malos momentos, ¿cómo fue vivir de esa forma?-

-Al contrario... pase los momentos más felices de mi vida en ese lugar (sonríe), penaba que era imposible que me acostumbrara a vivir de forma tan regular, ya que siempre he contado con una buena posición, pero se me hizo muy sencillo y apacible.-

-¿eso quiere decir que lo extrañas?.-

-Más de lo que muchos piensan, mientras estuve allá puede reencontrarme conmigo misma. Sé que muchos sufrieron pensando que había fallecido pero tampoco fue intencional. el accidente me llevo, como el destino y en verdad se lo agradezco.-

-¿qué es lo que más extrañas?

-(silencio)lo que más extraño... creo que no algo, sino alguien, mientras estuve herida una persona cuido de mí, me ayudo a sobreponerme y se preocupo en todo momento de cómo me sentía. Esa persona se volvió alguien primordial y a pesar de que no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, para mí fue como una vida entera.-

-¿Y qué le dirías a esa personas hoy?

-le diría que perdone a esta niña tonta (risas) porque fue muy infantil y muy poco madura. Que lo extraño, y que desearía verlo en un futuro, aunque sea solo me conformaría con tener buenas noticias.-

-¿puedes decirnos como esta tu relación con Seung Ho?...

-estamos bien, somos felices juntos, aunque no de la manera en que solíamos serlo, nos hemos vuelto más cercanos que antes y se lo agradezco.

-Se dice que ustedes dos"

Cerro loa revista antes de terminar esa frase. ¿Por qué hacia eso?, porque habla de lo que vivió con él como si le importara. Esas declaración lo volvieron loco, amaba a esa mujer y lo único que lo separaba de ella fue la mentira, podría perdonarla pero... ¿confiaría en ella?, si no podía confiar en ella no tenía sentido que estuvieran juntos. Miro hacia el rincón y la caja con sus cosas le hacía burla, dentro de ella se encontraban las últimas palabras que ella le dejo. Se levanto decidió y tiro todo lo que estaba dentro hasta que la carta apareció. La sostenía como si fuera una especie de tesoro, ¿qué diría?, sería una serie de disculpas, un buen deseo... ¿qué?.

Abrió el papel y comenzó a leer;

"No quiero empezar con una disculpa, porque a pesar de sentirme culpable no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice."

Hasta ese punto no parecía ir bien, volvió a doblar la hoja dudando, ¿que pasaría si ella le decía que era todo un juego?, ¿lo soportaría?...

"pero lo cierto es que ese día que me en contraste, pensé en decirte la verdad, realmente lo pensé, pero estaba tan abrumada con mi vida. Tal vez tenia éxito, pero me sentía perdida y vacía, nada me quitaba la tristeza, nada excepto tú... sí, me sonreías y tratabas con tanto aprecio, aun sin conocerme"

Podía escucharla hablando en su cabeza.

"entonces decide borrarme del mundo, creí que si fingía no recordar nada eso me daría una oportunidad de escaparme, y lo sé, no estuvo bien, pero ya no soportaba mi vida, no quería volver..."

Paro de leer y froto sus ojos, ella y él eran parecidos, él también se vino escapando de su vida, solo que ella lo hizo de una forma extraña.

"y casi al instante empecé a enamorarme de ti, de tu mirada, de tu tacto, no sé como hiciste para meterte dentro de mi piel, pero lo hiciste y fue cuando tuve que seguir mintiendo. No quería dejarte, así que seguí mintiendo, le mentí al mundo pero no a ti, jamás me atrevería a mentirte con respectó a mis sentimientos, yo... comencé a amarte tan rápido que me asustaba el sentimiento, pero gracias a ti solo me dedique a vivirlo.

No puedo disculparme por amarte, si tengo que pedir disculpas es por no decirte mi nombre y mi pasado, lo que fui, pero lo que soy es lo que conoces, es lo que soy realmente.

Si no puedes perdonarme... pues lo aceptare, pero que no sea por la mentira, que sea porque no sientes que mi amor sea verdadero, que sea porque lo nuestro fue pasajero, que sea porque no me consideras nada más que una extraña.

Por favor, solo te pido... ven a verme y dime que esto se acabo, dime que deje de pensar en ti eso hare."

Ahora lo entendía... él tenía que verla antes de marcharse, ¿porque tuvo que ser tan idiota?... pero ella no se quedo, ¿por qué no espero?, solo... un día. Su cabeza martillaba las ideas, los reproches pero sobretodo los recuerdos, a Lis sonriendo, dando vueltas, solo haciendo un gesto... esa era Lis, con el nombre que fuera, esa era la mujer que se quedo en su casa, la que despertó a su lado a la que hizo suya posesivamente.

Los tiempos en la cuidad eran diferentes a los del campo, en una semana las cosas podían deshacerse, armarse y volver a caer, lo recordaba bien. Ese tipo de vida que nunca dormía, correr contra el reloj, ese fue su principal motivo para irse y ahora el que lo impulsaba nuevamente. Aunque no podía tomar sus cosas a irse, los animales necesitaban cuidado, pero si se apuraba mañana estaría camino a Seúl.

Lis dejo el estudio y al salir del edificio lo esperaba Seung Ho, lo miro sonriendo, al parecer nunca habían estado tan bien juntos. Él se había convertido en un gran apoyo para volver, era el mejor amigo que tenia. Abrió la puerta de su auto para ella, hubiera deseado ser mejor novio pero aun estaba a tiempo para remedir la relación. Miro de reojo a Lis, se veía bien... pero notaba que aun seguía distraída.

-¿te sientes bien?...-

-si... - giro su rostro a él.- y tú...-

-creo me siento mejor que nunca...- sonrió.-

-yo pienso lo mismo...- bromeo un poco con él.-

-mañana te recogeré a las 10... ¿te parece?.-

-puedes venir más temprano para tomar el desayuno juntos...- extrañaba eso, comer acompañada...-

-¿a las 9?...-

-y trae café...-

Era cerca de la media noche cuando finalmente consiguió salir del pueblo, no tenia auto y no podría ir en caballo. Caminaba por la carretera con su bolso al hombro y la esperanza en el pecho. Si tenía suerte llegaría a Seúl mañana por la mañana.

Seung Ho toco el timbre y enseguida Lis abrió la puerta. Lo estaba esperando y al igual que con Yunho, ella llevaba un par de minutos preparando algo de comer, aunque su cocina era un monumento a la repostería, había toda clase de alimentos, y ella seguía extrañando los simples tomates... ¿qué irónico?, antes se preocupaba tanto del tipo de comida que se saltaba los almuerzos solo porque no le agradaba tal tipo de marca, ahora... se conformaba con unas tostadas.

-es primera vez he visto que cocinas...- miro la mesa con sorpresa, no sabía que ella cocinaba.-

-no es la primera vez...- lo hizo mucho para Yunho, pero nunca antes...-

-eres la primera chica que cocina para mí...- tomo asiento mientras se reía de sí mismo, consideraba algo patético que las chicas intentaran conquistar a los hombres con esos detalles, ya que los hombres buscaban solo una cosa, divertirse.-

-entonces come...-

Yunho se bajo de un camión dándole las gracias al señor, había pasado dos horas caminando antes de que alguien lo recogiera, gracias al cielo que iba directo a Seúl. Había vivido allí durante unos años, así que no pensó que fuera difícil adaptarse, pero al ver las calles, los autos y las personas... bueno, el tranquilo paisaje verde le tentaba a volver.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, necesitaba un periódico, una revista, algo donde la mencionaran... necesitaba saber dónde estaría, quería hablar con ella, darle una oportunidad de explicarse y a que ambos se quitaran los escudos para hablar sin influencias de sus emociones negativas, ver que tan fuerte era el sentimiento de amor, que a estas alturas para él se transformaba en una necesidad.

Lis estaba firmando un comercial junto a Seung Ho, se habían vuelto más popular que antes, ambos eran la sensación del espectáculo, sin importar que su relación estuviera oficialmente acabada, ambos generaban gran expectativa comercial como pareja e incluso, los dos habían recibido consejos de sus representantes para volver a unirse sentimentalmente, pero él se negó, sabía que Lis había dejado de quererlo. Pero la química había mejorado y la cámara los amaba juntos, estaba promocionando una conocida marca de café, Lis llevaba un lindo vestido y el concepto era el de siempre, el café les estaba dando la oportunidad de reencontrarse con el amor. Seung Ho por su lado lucia impecable con sus ropas deportivas, y al igual que Lis estaba muy sumido en su papel.

Yunho estaba corriendo por las calles, leía los nombres y recordaba donde quedaban las cosas. Pero lo que le apremiaba era llegar al dichoso parque Namsan, sabia llegar pero le estaba costando ubicarse.

Lis caminaba altaneramente con su aspecto de mujer exitosa, mientras Seung Ho corría despreocupadamente por el parque, dándole vida a la toma. Aunque los directores no estaban satisfechos y siguieron repitiendo la misma toma un par de veces, haciendo pequeñas variaciones entre ellas.

Yunho seguía corriendo por las calles, ya veía la montaña y de eso a llegar al lugar donde ella estaba, era cosa de moverse. La revista decía algo de la zona norte, pero seguramente una estrella como ella y el tipo aquel no pasarían desapercibidos, debía buscar donde se encontraba la gente.

Se habían ganado los elogios de todos, hasta ahora el ambiente respiraba romance, amor... solo quedaba la ultima pero no menos importante toma, donde se dejaba insinuar un beso entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos tenía problemas con eso y la toma fue casi perfecta en el primer intento.

Yunho vio al conjunto de personas y corrió hacia ellos. Se coló en los espacios para ver si era Lis quien atraía la atención de todos. Deseaba que fuera ella para dar por finalizada su búsqueda, pero pronto se arrepentiría de ese deseo. Lo que vio le destruyo la sonrisa que cargaba... Lis iba tomada del brazo de ese tipo, se veía radiante, hermosa, siempre lo fue pero ahora era como ver a un ángel... casi divina, y reconocía esa mirada, una que lo mataba y le daba a su mente ideas de cómo hacerla suya, la mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad. Pero verla actuar así en frente de otro hombre, era una desdicha... mas si se trataba de aquel tipo.

Lis y Seung Ho dejaban el escenario de grabación, a ella le parecía ridícula la nueva relación de ambos, pero la disfrutaba. Se dejaba querer por él y eso enloquecía a sus fans, que a cada gesto tierno exclamaban audiblemente.

Los vio sonriendo amargamente, Lis no se veía nada destruida... ¿era muy ingenuo... o qué?, pensó que con ir a buscarla bastaba... ¡por dios! ella era una estrella y el también, ¿como pretendía que él... él se quedara con ella?. Se sintió totalmente fracasado, pero al menos no podía decir que no lo intento. Se hizo paso hacia el frente.

Lis intentaba no prestar atención al público, pero extraño paso, justo cuando pretendía irse con Seung Ho se giro, una breve mirada a las personas que siempre la han apoyado, eso se dijo. Sonrió cuando ella miro, levanto su mano y gesticulo con sus labios un breve y sentido Hola.

Lis casi cae de la impresión, no daba crédito a sus ojos. Seung Ho la sujeto del brazo al ver como tambaleaba y se desvanecía.

-es Yunho...- le dijo en un susurro.-

-¿qué?...- pregunto extrañado.-

-está aquí...- su mueca de miedo se fue cambiando a una de alegría, la impresión fue dejada atrás y solo quedo esa indudable emoción de verlo.-

Lo vio entre el público, el campesino burdo sobresalía por su altura, lo negaba mil veces pero su aspecto era llamativo. Ayudo a que Lis estuviera calmada y le llevo hacia su auto, se regreso hacia el público, las chicas gritaron y alborotaron cuando lo vieron tan cerca. Yunho se mantuvo al frente y sin dejar de verla a ella. Se paro frente a y cruzaron miradas, dejo su sonrisa y amabilidad aparte, nunca hizo nada por ella, hasta ahora. Metió su mano dentro de la chaqueta y le entrego una tarjeta.

-si quieres verla llama a este número...- le dijo sin darle otra explicación.-

Tomo el papel sin decir nada, y por supuesto que llamaría. Lis miro por la ventaba, viendo como él se quedaba pequeño y en el montón de gente se perdía. Seung Ho la miraba de vez en cuando, no podía distraerse ya que iba conduciendo pero la conocía.

-te llamara...-

-¿qué?...- estaba pensando en la forma de buscarlo, pero lo que dijo su amigo la despertó.-

-le di el numero de nuestra agencia para que te llama.- ¿cuando se convirtió en el patético amigo que le ayudaba a conseguir su felicidad, eso era para los tipos sin éxito como él, sin duda... el amor volvía a las personas estúpidas y él estaba como ejemplo.

Sonrió y sin pensar en el peligro, se lanzo sobre él para abrazarlo, el auto hizo un movimiento de zigzag cuando se vio afectado por ella, fue peligroso pero agradecía esa muestra sincera de amor.

Yunho consiguió un teléfono y marco el dichoso numero, en un par de minutos le respondió una secretaria y le dio la información que deseaba. Al parecer ese tipo había sido sincero al darle su apoyo, pero no se confiaba, ya había aprendido que a las personas no se les puede juzgar solo por un acto piadoso, a veces necesitas hurgar en todo su historial para cerciorarte de algo y aun así, nunca estarías seguro de que tomara la decisión correcta o indicada.

Lis se arreglo mirándose en el espejo, Yunho vendría a verla, vendría por ella... se mordió las uñas pero luego dejo sus dedos en paz, era un muy mala costumbre meterse los dedos a la boca, sin importar los nervios. Yunho llego al edificio al cabo de una hora, como pensó, el portero lo invito a pasar solo con escuchar su nombre y le indico a que cuarto debía ir. Subió en el ascensor mirando levemente su reflejo en el brillante metal y espejos que recubrían el interior. Salió corriendo del ascensor y toco el timbre desesperado por verla. Lis corrió a la puerta y de golpe se encontró con la mirada de ese hombre, el que le hacía perder la cordura y todo lo que conocía hasta ahora.

Sin palabras, como era su costumbre tomo a Lis del cuello y la obligo a besarlo, necesitaba una dosis, una sola para sentir que estaba vivo. Lis no forcejeo con él, a ella también le estaba ganando la abstinencia de besos y con Yunho las cosas eran distintas, no importaba cuantas veces, nunca se lograba saciar. Como dos hambrientos se dejaron llevar por sus más bajos instintos, el hambre, el deseo de sus cuerpos. Lis ya no tenía que actuar como una chica inocente, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Yunho que por primera vez la veía actuar por su cuenta, tomando sus ropas, apurando el proceso de dejarlo desnudo, al igual que él con ella... pero a diferencia, lo que ella llevaba puesto él lo quitaba en dos movimientos, no necesitaba nada más para disfrutar de su hermoso cuerpo. Iban dejando una huella de ropas y desastre al tropezar con todos los adornos que ella posea, cosas inútiles y estorbosas.

Casi enseguida el cuarto se lleno de su voz, Lis se quejaba disfrutando de las torturas que él implementaba en su cuerpo, de la manera más cruel la hacía sentir en profundidad el placer de tener un hombre como él, alguien que conocía el método exacto para excitarla, como tocar y hasta donde llegar con ella. Yunho la miraba de reojo, amaba la forma en que ella abría y cerraba sus labios, como los dedos de sus manos se tensaban y lo mejor, la voz de ella asegurándole que todo estaba en perfecto orden, que ambos estaban bien, muy bien.

Lo extraño, lo amaba... adoraba simplemente como se metía dentro de ella, como sus manos se apoderaban de todo lo que era, de su mente de su boca, de su cuerpo... le daría todo a ese hombre. Ambos sincronizaron sus voces, en el intenso vaivenes de sus cuerpo, cuando Lis y Yunho estaban alcanzando la gloria, en ese mismo instante él se aseguro de besarla, de callar ese grito de placer que en el establo llenaba la noche.

Suavemente despejo los cabellos de su rostro, posando su mano en la mejilla de ella, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de ella, haciéndola sentir segura en sus brazos. Lis lo vio, habían hecho el amor una vez más... y de pronto comenzó a llorar, se giro hacia él pidiéndole con sus manos un abrazo, lo amaba y lo hirió... no quería volver hacerlo, quería tenerlo con ella. Yunho también lloro con ella, la aparto cruelmente sabiendo que estaba prendido de ella, pero ya... ese error ya estaba, solo quedaba remediar el futuro. Tardaron un poco en calmarse, ambos se tranquilizaron y como buenos amantes se quedaron abrazados.

-lo siento...- le dijo rompiendo el silencio...-

-yo también...-

Acomodaron su cuerpos para dormir unidos, una noche más, un dulce recuerdo que se sumaría al resto.

Cuando amaneció Lis se despertó primero y fue raro, Yunho siempre se levantaba antes del amanecer, pero el viaje y las caminatas lo habían dejado exhausto. Miro su espalda y su cara dormida, era como en los días de campo, solo ellos dos disfrutando de la vida, eso hasta el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar. Lis salió corriendo para responderlo. Sonreía mientras acomodaba la sabana a su cuerpo desnudo.

-Lis...- la voz de su representante sonó al otro lado.-

-sí...- le dijo mirando hacia su cuarto, donde dormía su amor... ¿acaso se había enterado?...-

-necesito que vengas, el director quiere hablar contigo...- sonaba muy serio.-

-¿qué pasa?...- le pregunto sin quitar la mirada a la puerta.-

-bueno... es sobre tu trabajo...-

-¿me van a despedir?...- ¿porque pensó en eso?... la respuesta estaba dormida en su cama, por el.-

-¡estás loca!... no, el director quiere renovar tu contrato por cinco años, ha duplicado tu sueldo y tienes un sin fin de regalías, niña... ahora eres de oro...-

Lis soltó el teléfono por la impresión, ¿qué iba a hacer?, nunca le habían ofrecido anda más tentador que eso, su carrera podía despegarse llegar al cielo... ya no solo sería una actriz, sería la mejor actriz, la más cotizada, la mejor de Corea. Pero Yunho... él... ¿qué iba a hacer?... ¿podía vivir solo de amor?, sabiendo que perdió esta oportunidad perfecta... ¿qué le importaba más... ella o él?. Comenzó a agitarse y como esa vez en el pueblo sintió que se ahogaba con sus ideas, con las decisiones y emociones, ¡porque! ¡todo era tan complicado!.

Yunho tenía los ojos abiertos, se había despertado con su carrera a la sala, escucho un poco lo que hablo pero lo supo, ella... y él eran dos personas muy diferentes. No podía pedirle que renunciara a sus sueños por él, para llevarla a vivir una vida de campesinos, no cuando su vida estaba en el piso más alto de uno de los edificios más costosos de Corea.


	7. Chapter 7

Decisions

Lis regreso al cuarto y Yunho seguía dormido. Se fue directo a su armario y saco un conjunto, necesitaba salir y pensar las cosas antes siquiera de comentarle algo a él. La única persona que podía aconsejarla en estos momentos era Seung Ho, él que entendía. Sintió como la puerta se cerraba y por fin pudo levantarse de la cama, no era una adolescente para hacer ese tipo de cosas, meterse a la cama con ella... dios... ¿que estaba pensando?. Busco su ropa y se metió dentro del baño para darse una ducha.

Lis llego a los 20 minutos a la casa de él, toco desesperadamente hasta que finalmente abrieron, se metió dentro de la casa y lo miro con tanta angustia que Seung Ho la abrazo llevándola hacia la sala.

-¿qué paso?...- le pregunto confundido. Pensaba que a estas horas ella estaría saltando de euforia por ese campesino.-

-no sé qué hacer...- le dijo respirando agitada, paso su mano por la cabeza y seguía sin calmarse.-

-no entiendo...- sonrió apenas mientras se sentaba a su lado.- ¿de qué hablas?...-

-no sé qué hacer... es... todo se complico...- busco la mano de él y la apretó con fuerza.- pensé que podía quedarme a su lado, que al verlo iba a ser muy fácil decidir...- soltó una risa nerviosa.- por eso escribí la carta, porque pensé...- sin querer empezó a llorar, ¡estúpida! había estado viviendo en un sueño, ¿qué pensaba?.-

-¡hey!...- exclamo frotando su espalda, pobre... lucía tan mal.- tranquila... tienes que calmarte para pensar las cosas.-

-¡es que no puedo!...- levanto su rostro hacia él.- no puedo simplemente irme con él... dejar todo atrás y olvidarme de mis sueños...- sus lagrimas pararon de golpe- me ofrecieron un mejor contrato, más dinero... más regalías, mas proyectos... todo lo que siempre quise...-

-Lis...- la llamo a tierra, la vio y supo que su mente estaba volando en otro lugar. En el ambiente artístico triunfar era algo difícil, y ella era buena en su trabajo pero el faltaba este reconocimiento para estar al tope de su realización.- voy a preguntarte algo..-

Lis dejo de fantasear por un momento, en esos breves segundos se vio recibiendo premios, sentada dando entrevistas, todo lo que le encantaba. Seung Ho soltó su mano y solo la dejo reposando sobre su pierna.

-cuando estabas en ese pueblo, cuando te hacías pasar por una simple profesora...-giro su rostro hacia ella.- ¿qué pensabas que iba a suceder?... que el mundo aceptaría tu perdida, que todos nos olvidaríamos de ti y que solo te quedaba seguir con esa vida.-

La pregunta la dejo sin habla, ¿que había pensado?... pues todo, que ya no era Lis, que tenía que asumir su nueva vida, que eso deseaba... que quería vivir en el campo con Yunho como su pareja.

-creí que podía vivir esa vida... ahora que ya no tenía que ser Lis...- se quedo mirando al vacio.- me gustaba pensar que podía ser solo... ¡que estoy diciendo!.- agarro su cabeza a dos manos. Era mentira, nunca se habría quedado tanto tiempo, cuando el amor por Yunho se enfriara, cuando la vida de carencias se hiciera tan pesada... cuando eso pasara ella regresaría a su antigua vida, eso era lo que había pensando desde un principio.-

-escúchame...- le pidió al ver como su amiga y su amor se deshacía la mente por una solución.- te voy a decir algo, algo que aprendí muy tarde...- cerro los ojos recordándolo.- cuando la noticia de tu desaparición llego a mí, al principio no le tome importancia, me dije a mi mismo que iba a aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero cuando los días pasaron y la policía te dio por muerta, no lo acepte, no podía aceptar.- miro sus manos, otra vez estaba actuando patéticamente.- me tarde cinco minutos en tomar mis cosas, en llamar a mi representante y liberar mi agenda, no podía pensar en nada más que en ti...- trago saliva como si fuera arena.- me fui a buscarte, fui... porque no aceptaba tu muerte y necesitaba asegurarme que fuera cierto, que mis ojos asumieran la realidad...-

-pero no morí...- lo que hizo fue hallarla.-

-no se trata del resultado Lis...- le sonrió.- lo que quiero decir es que me tarde cinco minutos en decidir lo que iba a hacer...-

Fue cuando su mente se quedo en blanco, todas las ideas, preguntas, gritos y cosas que pensaba desaparecieron con aquella revelación, lo entendía... claro que lo entendía. Le sonrió y volvió a tomar su mano. La decisión a su pregunta era simple, tan simple que hasta causaba dolor.

Salió del departamento y se dirigió hacia su casa, debía solucionar eso lo antes posible. Yunho recorría el departamento de Lis, era lujoso, lleno objetos costosos, miro por la ventana y supo el valor de un lugar con tremenda vista, pero no le importo mucho, lo que más le preocupaba eran las fotos, ella lucia hermosa en las fotos pero todas eran de sus papeles, al parecer Lis tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Tomo un libro y se sentó a leer un poco, pero no sin antes mirar el reloj... ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que se fue... ¿por qué tardaba tanto?. Lis abrió la puerta y sintió los pasos de él aproximarse, paso el cabello por detrás de su oreja sonriéndole, antes de ir a la agencia debía hablar con él.

-hola...- dijo sutilmente soltando una sonrisa.-

-hola.- respondió él dejando el libro sobre una mesita.-

El silencio reino por unos minutos, Yunho no se atrevía a preguntarle a donde fue y ella tampoco se atrevía a abrir la boca para explicarle nada, pero conforme pasaban los minutos y el silencio se hacía más que incomodo, intolerable.

-tenemos que hablar... ¿cierto?...- le dijo al ver como se quedaba inmóvil frente a él.-

-sí...- sus ojos temblaron al verlo, le daba miedo... lo que iba a pasar.-

-supongo que fue muy optimista venir hasta aquí para buscarte.- sonrió apenas mientras escondía sus ojos de ella, el mal presentimiento se acrecentó al verla.-

-no digas eso...- estaba tan agradecida de su gesto, ir a buscarla era algo muy importante para ella.-

-puedo verlo... - se levanto del sofá, quedando frente a frente.- hay algo más entre los dos... ¿qué es?...-

-Yunho...- no quería empezar soltándole todo de un solo golpe, pero no habían formas sutiles para conversar este tema.- ¿qué planes hay para nosotros?...-

-¿qué quieres decir?... como pareja...- se extraño.-

-sí... nosotros, juntos.- asintió con su rostro.-

-bueno... pues...- la pregunta lo pillo algo frío, tenía una idea pero ahora al verla... no estaba seguro.- pensé que íbamos a volver, ya sabes... como empezamos.-

-...- bajo la mirada, eso temía... que él deseara volver. Sus labios se fruncieron un poco.-

-¿qué pasa?.- vio esa mueca en el rostro de ella.-

-Yunho, no creo que pueda volver contigo...-lo miro y el rostro tan atractivo de su amante se quedo plano, sin ningún sentimiento.- es...-

-lo sabia...- le interrumpió.- lo supe desde que desperté en la cama solo...-dio un respiro profundo.-

-No puedo irme ahora... cuando estábamos allá.-

-no importa...- sonrió y se giro, era problemático... tener tanto amor hacia una chica como ella.-

-déjame explicarte...- le pidió ella acercándose a su espalda.-

-está bien Lis... no tienes que explicarlo, lo entiendo.- miro las fotografías de ella.-

-quédate conmigo...- le pidió abrazándolo...- por favor Yunho, quédate conmigo aquí...-

La petición de ella era tan dulce, tan atractiva, quedarse con ella... solo con esa frase compraba los latidos de su corazón. Pero no, no podía quedarse con ella. Quito las manos de Lis que ahora estaban fuertemente sostenidas en su pecho.

-no Lis...- le dijo serio.- no puedo.-

-¿por qué no?...- él podía pedirle a ella que sacrificara todo por él... ¡pero él no quería hacerlo por ella!.-

-porque aquí hay algo que tu deseas, tu carrera, el trabajo que tanto te gusta...- levanto los hombros y los dejo caer, en un acto de derrota.- para mí no, yo no tengo nada que desee... nada más que tú...-

-¿y no es suficiente?...-ellos eran perfectos juntos.- no soy suficiente para hacerte quedar...-

-Lis...- sonrió y se giro. La miro sonriendo y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, era linda y sus ojos no se veía bien con esa tristeza.- sabes que no se trata de eso, si fuera así... yo tendría que hacerte la misma pregunta.- negó suavemente.- pero no basta con amarnos, ¿verdad?... tenemos que ser felices juntos, en un lugar donde ambos podamos convivir sin sentir culpa o rencor.-

-prefieres volver al campo... ¿solo por gusto?, eres abogado... puedes volver a serlo, se que no es un premio de consolación pero así estaríamos juntos.- sentía el corazón a punto de estallarle.-

-no volveré a ser abogado... nunca más.- soltó el rostro de ella. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.- cuando ejercía, tuve un caso... un hombre que fue detenido, su esposa lo acusaba de abusar de ella... pero no tenían pruebas, solo algunos informes médicos...- sus labios se tensaron al recordarlo.- acepte el caso porque me pagaron mucho... era bueno en mi trabajo y cuando lo defendí, deje claro que mi cliente no era ese tipo de hombre...- la miro seriamente.- una semana...- sonrió de medio lado, pero era una sonrisa cargada de dolor.- ella vivió una semana... mi cliente la mato porque lo estaba engañando...-soltó un suspiro y paso su mano por la cabeza, hacía tiempo que no hablaba del tema, su reputación como abogado fue en picada y su moral también, no se perdonaba su ambición- tu amas tu trabajo, yo lo odio... ¿puedes pedirme que me quede contigo, odiando lo que hago y lo que soy?...-negó una vez más- no creo... me volvería otra cosa, alguien que te odiaría y en vez de tener una vida tranquila solo estaríamos enjaulados...-

Lis se quedo callada, él tenía motivos para no quedarse y ella no encontraba la fuerza para dejar todos sus sueños por él... ¿acaso esto se acaba aquí?. Levanto la mirada sin querer aceptar ese destino para ambos, juntos eran perfectos, era como esos cuentos, donde encuentras a tu otra mitad... ¿por qué no se podía quitar los sueños de su cabeza y decirle que si a Yunho, largarse con él al fin del mundo.

Lo llego a la estación de buses, luego de esa conversación las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa, ambos habían escogido... y no precisamente a favor del otro, ambos estaban apartándose, lo aceptaban como un hecho lógico. Lis miro a Yunho y este parecía tan serio. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron. Las personas murmuraban a causa de ella, Yunho no disfrutaba de su fama, hubiera deseado que los últimos minutos con ella fueran privados.

-me gusto mucho... vivir contigo.- dijo él.- hacía tiempo que no me interesaba una mujer y gracias a ti volvía a sentir que feliz al lado de alguien.-

-yo también...-estaba aguantando, aparentando ser fuerte.- hubiera deseado que durara más tiempo...-

-duro lo que tenía que durar...- tomo su mano.- si algunas vez cambias de opinión... sabes dónde encontrarme..-

-si...-sujeto la de él... como deseaba un último beso pero habían tantas personas, tanto que hacerlo sería un escándalo.-

-Lis...-primera vez que dudaba de sí mismo, de su decisión... pero no podía, así debían ser las cosas.- cuídate mucho...- evitando su rostro, sus labios la abrazo contra él, iba a grabar el olor de su cabello, su perfume, la forma de su cuerpo... viviría de eso y con el tiempo aprendería a verla solo como un dulce y hermoso recuerdo.-

-...- no podía hablar, si lo hacia diría una locura. Se limito a contar mentalmente para no estallar en una escena.-

Yunho subió al bus, pero no sin antes de verla por su hombro, le sonrió y levanto su mano dándole un adiós. Lis apretó su mano mientras sonreía... ya podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas, todos pendientes de ella, preguntándose que hacia allí... ¿quién era él?, ¿que era para ella?... ¿que era?. El motor de la maquina rugió y una agitada respiración comenzó a salir de sus labios, jamás había experimentado este nivel de angustia. Yunho bajo la mirada sentándose en sus manos... ¿valía la pena?... sus ojos se giraron a la ventana pero no terminaron de llegar a su destino, se quedaron en el intento.

-2 meses-

Yunho llevaba a Bee a las tiendas del pueblo. No necesitaban muchas, así que mientras Yunho compraba lo necesario Bee se quedo fuera de la tienda, ni siquiera necesitaba amarrarlo ya que estaba tan acostumbrado a esperar y volver solo a casa. Termino de comprar y al salir de la tienda el caballo no estaba... ¿donde se había metido ese animal?. Lo busco un par de minutos, pero no estaba en los alrededores, soltó un bufido molesto... en todos los años nunca le había hecho esto jamás. Molesto agarro las bolsas y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa. La tarde empezó a caer y el solo se estaba escondiendo cuando al fin llego. Vio al caballo afuera comiendo pasto y moviendo la cola de lado a lado.

-¡eso no se hace!..- le reclamo, estaba sudado y cansado, todo gracias a él.- ¡¿por qué demonios me dejaste?!...- le pregunto molesto tirando las bolsas al suelo.-

-eso mismo te pregunto... ¡¿cómo pudiste dejarme?!...-

Yunho giro su cuerpo esperando estar loco, al menos eso pensó cuando el recuerdo de Lis se le apareció de esa forma. Lis lo miro sonriendo, por lo menos tuvo el impacto que deseaba.

-¿Lis?...-

Ella se acerco y él seguía pálido con por la impresión. ¿De verdad era tan increíble que estuviera allá.

-¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?... no nos hemos visto en dos meses y me recibes de esta forma... jajaja no es exactamente como lo.-

Se quedo en silencio al sentir como Yunho la besaba, era desesperante, tal y como lo recordaba, los besos de Yunho le hacían girar la cabeza y no había nada más en el mundo que le importara. Yunho se aseguro que esto no fuera una ilusión, y que mejor que con un beso.

-eso... si... lo esperaba...- apenas si podía respirar, estando tan cerca de él.-

-¿qué?...- sus dedos tocaban sus labios imponiendo la realidad a su cerebro que le gritaba que todo era un sueño.- ¿qué haces aquí?...-

-¿no quieres... que este aquí?...- le pregunto con sus ojos de suplica.-

-...- negó sonriendo y de un solo intento la levanto del suelo.- ¡te quiero aquí!...- le grito lleno de euforia.-¡ah!...- no podía con sus emociones, tenía que gritar... pero no fueron gritos sino lagrimas las que salieron a relucir.- te extrañe...- le dijo susurrante.-

-y yo...- le dijo sujetándose de él. Busco sus ojos, traviesa como siempre.- pero no quiero ilusionarte...- le advirtió con esa voz empalagosa, la que utilizaba cuando deseaba pedir algo.- no vine a quedarme para siempre...-

-...- La sonrisa de Yunho se quedo solo en una línea.-¿entonces?...- no debería jugar con su corazón, no de esta forma.-

-un año...- levanto su dedo para dejarlo claro.- voy a quedarme contigo un año... es lo que duran mis vacaciones...- soltó con una sonrisa.-

-no vas a lograrlo...- dijo confiadamente.- en un año no vas a irte de aquí, ni en dos... ni en tres... no voy a dejar que te vayas... te voy hacer completamente adicta a mi...-sentencio con un beso, agarrando su barbilla y forzando un profundo beso entre ambos.-

-...- tal vez él tenía razón, no iba a resistirse a sus encanto, aun ahora dudaba de sus palabras, pero mientras pasara el tiempo y no se arrepintiera de haberlo dejado todo por él... ¿que importaba si solo vivía en el campo?... rodeada de todos esos animales, y de él.-... puedo intentarlo...- le dijo al sentir que la dejaba respirar.-

-puedes... y quiero que lo hagas...- le divertida ver el rostro de Lis tan perdido en el placer y a su vez con una mirada firme.-

-sí...-

Otra vez estaba en los brazos de ese hombre horrible, era el peor de todos... era el que le había robado el corazón, que la había vuelto débil quitándole su egoísmo... tan bueno, que era un castigo no tenerlo cerca. Ahora que estaba en sus manos, con su aliento recorriendo su piel... ahora creía imposible dejarlo atrás, más cuando no había nada más una delgada capa de aire entre ambos mientras sentía todo su amor.


End file.
